Un As bajo la manga
by fasistaanime
Summary: América sabía que ganar el corazón de Maxon no sería fácil. Las palabras del Rey Clarkson aun retumbaban en su cabeza. Celeste, Kriss y Elise la superaban en algo. Ella sabía que no podría hacerlo sola. Pero talvez Nicolleta (la princesa Italiana) pudiera ayudarla. Esto combinado con un ataque rebelde y una advertencia del Rey llevan a América a poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa
1. Help! Ayuda!

Anne, Mary y Lucy por fin se han retirado. Sé que tienen la mejor de las intenciones para ayudarme a ganar el corazón de Maxon pero hasta yo sé que hay cosas que ellas no pueden hacer. Ellas pueden hacerme los mejores vestidos, conseguir las mejores telas y mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que pasa en el palacio. Pero ellas no pueden hacerlo todo.

El rey Clarkson lo dejó claro. Celeste es más bella que yo, Kriss es más carismática que yo y Elise tiene muchas mejores conexiones familiares que yo. Las tres son mejores que yo en algo. Necesito más ayuda de la que mis doncellas piensan que necesito. Más de la que cualquiera aquí pueda darme. Pero ella...

Camino hacia mi escritorio y de entre mis cartas sacó el papel que me dio. Ella más que nadie puede ayudarme ahora. Memorizó el número y vuelvo a esconderlo. Salgo de mi cuarto y busco a Silvia. La encuentro saliendo de la Sala de Mujeres, ella se sorprende al verme pero se recupera rápidamente.

- Lady América - me dice

- Silvia, debó pedirle un favor. Como bien sabe me quedaré un poco más de tiempo y el Rey prometió que los guardias cuidarían a nuestras familias mientras estuviéramos aquí. No quiero que mi familia se alarme así que quisiera hablarles y avisarles que todo está bien -le digo tratando de que mi voz no tiemble.

- Dado el ataque a la familia de Lady Natalie y el ataque al palacio no es mala idea de que todas llamen a sus familias - me responde

- Gracias - le digo. Hago una reverencia y regreso a mi habitación.

Espero cerca de unas dos horas hasta que alguien toca a mi puerta. Ya que mis doncellas no están, me levanto y abro la puerta dejando que Silvia entre. Me da el teléfono y me dice:

- Lady Celeste ya ha hablado con su familia pero Lady Kriss y Lady Elise no, así que le suplico que sea corta. - Asiento con la cabeza y ella sale dándome un poco de privacidad.

Rápidamente marco el número de casa. May contesta.

- ¿América? - pregunta

- Hola May - le digo sintiendo mi voz temblar

- ¡América! Nos tenias preocupados - me grita.

- Lo sé. Lo siento, pero May ¿Podrías pasarme a papá? Te prometo que te escribiré una carta larga pero necesito hablar con papá.

- Él ha estado muy preocupado desde el Report. Te lo paso - me responde dándole el teléfono a mi papá. En cuanto escucho su voz me siento mejor. - América, estamos tan preocupados - me dice

- Lo sé. Lo siento - le respondo

- ¿Maxon no te expulsó de la Selección después de lo del Report? - me pregunta

- No, pero su padre no está complacido. Papá no se qué hacer.

- América, ya te lo he dicho antes. Tienes todo para obtener la corona, si eso es lo que quieres lo conseguirás. Si no, siempre puedes regresar a casa. - Papá siempre sabe que decir

- Gracias, pero creo que me quedaré por aquí un rato más. Quería decirte que el Rey pondrá guardias en casa - le digo

- ¿Por qué? - me pregunta con un tono de voz que me dice que está alarmado

- Los ataques se han hecho más frecuentes así que quieren estar seguros de que no les pasará nada a las familias. Dale mis saludes a Kenna.

- Claro. - me dice.

Cuelgo antes de que pueda decir otra cosa. Le escribiré después pero ahora necesito hablar con ella. No sé cuánto tiempo más me dará Silvia así que marcó su número rápidamente. Suena una vez... dos veces... Escucho que alguien contesta.

- ¿Nicolleta? - pregunto


	2. La llamada The Call

**Ok! Soy nueva en esto así que por favor dejen todos sus review!Please give me your review  
**

* * *

- ¿América? - dice la voz al otro lado de la línea

- Si soy yo - le respondo

- América ¿Estas bien? Vimos lo que paso en el Report - me dice con voz suave

- Sí, estoy bien. Maxon enfrentó a su padre por mí y logro que me quedara.

- No sabes lo preocupada que estaba. Hay mejores de formas de hacer esas cosas... pero estamos orgullosos. No tengo duda de que serás una gran Reina - me dice

- Por eso te hablaba Nicolleta. Maxon logro que me quedara pero su padre se valdrá de la primera oportunidad para expulsarme del palacio. Necesito tu ayuda. - le digo volviendo a ver a la puerta varias veces, esperando que Silvia aparezca en cualquier momento

- ¿Qué necesitas? - pregunta Nicolleta

- Consejo y todo lo que puedas darme - le digo sin dudarlo - El Rey dejó claro que las demás son mejores que yo. Celeste es más bella, Kriss es más carismática y Elise tiene mejores conexiones familiares. Ellas son mejores que yo en algo. Y aparte del amor que tengo por Maxon, no tengo nada con que pelear. - le digo dejando escapar un suspiro - No sé qué hacer.

Nicolleta se queda en silencio por un rato. Comienzo a impacientarme pero entonces ella habla.

- ¿Podemos hablar más tarde? - me pregunta

- Silvia me prestó el teléfono con la excusa de llamar a casa. No puedo usarlo de nuevo. - le respondo. Nicolleta se queda en silencio por unos segundos.

- Esto es lo que haremos. Haz lo que puedas para superar a Celeste y a Kriss. América, yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Come mejor, trata de hacer ejercicio, se más amable... esas son cosas que puedes hacer. Cambia, muéstrales que puedes mejorar. En cuanto a lo otro... déjamelo a mí. ¿Tienes algún pariente que viva fuera de la casa tus padres? - me dice

- Si, mi hermana Kenna. Se casó con un cuatro y está embarazada. - le respondo

- Dame su dirección - me dice Nicolleta. Yo se la doy pero no puedo evitar preguntarme porque me la pidió. Antes de pueda preguntarle, Nicolleta vuelve a hablar. - Escríbele y dile que comenzará a recibir cartas en sobres amarillos. Ella debe quitar el sobre y enviarte la carta como si ella te escribiera. América, es muy importante que lo hagas.

- Entiendo - le digo - Lo haré ahora mismo.

- América, recuerda lo que te dije la primera vez que nos vimos. Sólo haremos tratos con Ilea si sabemos que el país puede cambiar; recuerda, te dije que me hicieras saber si podíamos hacer algo para ayudarte a conseguir la corona. América, confía. Lo lograrás.

- Gracias - le digo e inmediatamente cuelgo el teléfono.

Me toma un par de minutos recuperarme de la charla con Nicolleta. Entonces recuerdo lo que me dijo. Tomo papel y lápiz, y comienzo a escribir una carta a Kenna. Le pregunto cómo se encuentra y le cuento algún par de cosas acerca del palacio y mis doncellas. Luego le digo lo que Nicolleta me dijo: Ella recibirá sobres amarillos, debe tirar el sobre y enviarme lo que este adentro con su nombre. Le digo que no se preocupe, que sólo lo haga. Sé que Kenna lo hará pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo preocupada que esta, así que al final le escribo: "_Esto es un secreto, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a May: Amo a Maxon_" Sé que eso la calmará un poco. Firmó la carta, y la pongo en un sobre. Lo dejó sobre mi escritorio junto al teléfono. Tomo mi camisón y me cambio. Cuando estoy cepillando mi cabello, alguien toca la puerta. Silvia entra y me dice:

- Lady América ¿ha terminado?

- Si, muchas gracias - le respondo, me acerco al escritorio y tomo el teléfono y la carta. - ¿Podría enviar esta carta? Es para mi hermana Kenna, tal parece que seré tía dentro de poco.

- Claro - me dice tomando el teléfono y la carta. Hace una pequeña reverencia y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta

- Silvia - la llamo. Trago saliva y un poco de mi orgullo mientras escucho la voz de Nicolleta en mi mente diciendo "Tu puedes" - Sé que la decepcione con mi presentación en el Report, y no puedo decir que yo misma no me sienta mal por el desastre que ocasioné, pero me gustaría recibir más clases. Creo que enfocarme más en mi educación me permitirá controlar mi personalidad.

Silvia parece pensarlo un poco pero termina diciendo - Lo hablaremos mañana ¿Algo más?

- Si... no sé si será posible pero ¿Podría hacer ejercicio? Tiene que haber algún gimnasio en el palacio. No me gusta sentirme tan inútil. Prometo que lo usaré muy temprano y no molestaré a nadie. - le digo. Creo que no tome ni un respiro mientras decía todo esto y aun contengo la respiración esperando una respuesta; pero Silvia no dice nada, sólo hace otra reverencia y sale de la habitación. Me dejo caer en la cama cansada por todo lo que ha pasado.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Digan algo!**


	3. Determinación! Determination!

**Ya tengo mi primer review! Toy happy! jajaja. Les aviso que voy a tratar de subir uno o dos capitulos semanales, pero trabajo y estudio y atiendo dos blogs asi que veran que mi tiempo esta un poquito apretado.**

* * *

En cuanto llego al comedor puedo ver la mirada de Celeste puesta sobre mí. Sólo la Reina Amberly se encuentra en comedor, así que hago una pequeña reverencia y camino a la mesa. Kriss me sonríe, Elise solo asiente con la cabeza y Celeste no dice nada. El sólo verlas me ha quitado el hambre pero no puedo evitar escuchar la voz de Nicolleta en mi mente diciendo "Come mejor" así que me obligó a tomar una buena cantidad de fruta y menos dulces. Estoy a mitad de mi desayuno cuando el rey y Maxon entran al comedor. Todas nos levantamos, siento las sonrisas de las chicas pero yo no puedo sonreír, sin embargo me aseguro de que mi reverencia sea más profunda que las de ellas. En cuanto término de comer me retiro, cuando estoy en la puerta vuelvo a ver y puedo ver como las tres se esfuerzan por capturar la mirada de Maxon. El rey también lo nota y veo que me vuelve a ver, una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia se expande en su cara, como si me dijera "Ellas son mejores"

En cuanto llego a mi habitación mis doncellas notan mi mal humor y se retiran. Las amo por darme mi espacio, pero en eso noto un sobre en mi escritorio. Lo tomo y encuentro un par de hojas con la letra de Silvia encima. En ellas me explica cual será mi horario ahora. Ha doblado el número de mis clases sobre todo aquellas que tienen que ver con diplomacia y elegancia, recordándome que debo cuidar mi temperamento. Dejo caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio y me golpeo con algo que está dentro del sobre.

Levanto el sobre y lo sacudo. Sale una llave con una pequeña nota a la par con la letra de Silvia "_Puede usar el gimnasio antes del amanecer siempre acompañada por una doncella y un guardia. No deje que nadie le vea. El entrenador de los guardias estará a su disposición_" Silvia lo logró. Tendré que hablar con mis doncellas para que se turnen y me acompañen.

Alguien toca a la puerta, así que me apresuro a esconder el sobre y las páginas en una gaveta. Acto seguido Kriss entra a la habitación. Ella parece un rayo de sol, lleva un hermoso vestido strapples amarillo que la hace brillar, por no hablar de la sonrisa que tiene en la cara. Me trago mi mal humor, ella es mi mayor rival y no puedo darme el lujo de verme débil frente a ella. Me levanto y pongo mi mejor sonrisa.

- Kriss - le digo

- América ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta - No te vi muy bien en el desayuno

- Si, sólo fue una pequeña jaqueca. Además sentarse frente a Celeste no ayuda - le digo haciéndola reír - Gracias por preguntar

- Que ambas compitamos por el mismo chico no significa que seamos enemigas a muerte - me dice sentándose en mi cama - ¿Y tus damas?

- Solo ellas saben que hacen cuando no están acá

- De seguro viven en el taller de costura. Tus vestidos son siempre hermosos. - me dice señalando con la cabeza mi vestido, que de hecho es uno de los más sencillos que mis damas me han hecho.

- Tampoco te quedas atrás - le digo señalando su vestido. Ella se encoge de hombros y se queda viendo al vacío. Yo me levanto y camino hacia el balcón.

- ¿No quieres saber? - me dice con voz suave

- ¿El qué? - le pregunto sin volverla a ver

- Como me fue en la cena de ayer con Maxon

- No tengo problema si quieres decírmelo - le digo manteniendo la vista en el jardín pero aun así siento algo amargo subir por mi garganta

- Recuerda que dijimos que seríamos sinceras acerca de nuestras relaciones - me dice y juro que puedo oír el filo en su voz. Me vuelvo y no puedo evitar tener el seño fruncido.

- Pero eso no significa que quiera saberlo todo. Kriss a mi me hace tanto daño saber que él te quiere y que eres su favorita así como a ti te hace daño saber que todavía estoy aquí. - No sé de donde salieron esas palabras pero necesitaba decirlas

- Pero tampoco debemos ser enemigas - me dice levantándose y acercándose a mi - América, es verdad que no me agrada la idea que él te quiera pero tampoco te odio

- Lo sé, pero me gustaría que cuando hablemos no toquemos el tema de Maxon. Hablemos de otras cosas: de nuestras provincias, de nuestras familias, de cualquier cosa. - Kriss se me queda viendo con una mirada extraña en sus ojos, casi como pidiendo una explicación que no estoy dispuesta a dar - Por favor

- Esta bien. - termina diciendo - Te veo en el almuerzo - No dice nada más y sale de mi habitación

En cuanto ella sale pateo fuertemente la silla descargando mi rabia en ella. No soporto sentirme tan impotente, como si tuviera las manos atadas a la espalda cuando quiero alcanzar lo que está a unos centímetros de mí. No puedo evitar escuchar las voces de Nicolleta y mi padre diciéndome que puedo hacerlo, que aun con todas las dificultades lo voy a hacer pero... me siento sin esperanzas. Tomo mi violín y bajo al jardín y desahogo mis penas. Mis dedos vuelan, mis pensamientos fluyen y cuando me doy cuenta veo a Anne en la puerta del jardín con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Me acerco a ella y le pregunto que sucede.

- Lady América, la hora del almuerzo ya pasó y como nadie la vio en el comedor nos preguntaron si pensaba comer en su habitación pero la buscamos en su habitación y como no estaba la hemos buscado por todo el palacio

- Anne, lo siento, tomaré el almuerzo en mi habitación - le digo mientras camino tan rápido como puedo hacia mi habitación.

Al poco rato aparecen Anne, Mary y Lucy con una bandeja con mi almuerzo. Ellas conocen mi gusto por los pasteles así que suelen traerme un par siempre pero ahora los dejo de lado.

- Lady América ¿Se encuentra bien? - me pregunta Lucy mientras limpia mi espejo

- Si ¿Por qué? - le pregunto

- Porque usted siempre come los pasteles primero - me dice Mary recogiendo mis zapatos

- Simplemente no quiero comerlos - le digo haciéndolos a un lado

- Entonces deberíamos hablarle al doctor - dice una voz familiar desde la puerta. Vuelvo a ver hacia la puerta y veo a Maxon apoyado contra ella. Mis doncellas se apresuran y salen de la habitación. - ¿Por qué no quieres comer?

- Si comí mi almuerzo, sólo que no comí postre - le respondo mientras el camina hacia el balcón donde yo estaba almorzando

- Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no comes dulces? - me dice sentándose a mi lado

- Porque muchos dulces hacen daño. ¿O quieres que pese 2000 libras el día de nuestra boda? - le digo cruzándome de brazos

- ¿El día de nuestra boda? - me dice con una mirada pícara y yo siento como toda la sangre sube a mi rostro - América, por si no lo sabes no me importaría que me aplastaras en el altar con tal de que me digas sí. - Yo bajo mi rostro y me pongo a jugar con mis dedos, pero Maxon hace que suba la mirada y veo como tiene la suya clavada en mis labios. No hace falta decir nada ya que él me besa suave y gentilmente como si tuviera miedo de arruinar el momento. Seguimos besándonos un par de minutos hasta que Maxon ve su reloj.

- Debo irme - me dice, yo arrugo la nariz; él se ríe y la besa - No te prometo nada pero intentaré venir en la noche - me dice antes de salir

Me quedo mirando el jardín, la banca en la que nos conocimos. Después toco la pulsera que Maxon me regalo y que ha reemplazado el botón de Aspen. **(N/A: Para evitarme jaquecas me trague a Aspen. Sorry).** Veo el lugar que él ha dejado solo y siento como mis labios reclaman la presión de los suyos. Sé que puedo hacerlo, lo lograré. Le callaré la boca a todos los que no creen en mí, que cuando me ven sólo ven el número 5. Todos caerán cuando la dorada corona adorne mi pelirroja cabellera.

* * *

**Reviews porfa! Ya revisé la ortografía  
**


	4. Tiempo juntos Time together

**Ok! Here we go again! No me han dejado reviews del cap pasado pero aki estoy por q se q aunq sea una persona me lee...jiji! Tenia la idea del fanfic clara en mi cabeza pero escribiendola me di cuenta de un par de cosas asi que si alguien se aventura a leer hasta que llegue el climax de la historia se va a llevar una buena sorpresa**

* * *

- Bueno Lady América, creo que esto es suficiente - me dice el entrenador de los guardias - Ahora comience a bajar la velocidad

Yo asiento y comienzo a bajar mi velocidad en la caminadora, hasta que me quedo caminando lentamente y respirando pesadamente. - Gracias - le digo entre suspiros. Llegué al gimnasio con Anne a las 4 a.m., el entrenador llego poco después, me hizo hacer varios estiramientos y después me pregunto qué quería hacer. Recordando la vez que tuve que escapar de los rebeldes escojo correr. He corrido por media hora siguiendo las instrucciones del entrenador. El cuerpo me está matando pero me siento bien como si hubiera descargado una carga pesada de mi cuerpo. Me siento más ligera.

- Debo admitir que esperaba que se rindiera más pronto - me dice Anne mientras me pone un pequeño abrigo.

- Recuerda que era una cinco - le respondo. Tanto ella como el entrenador sonríen. - No creo que Elise pueda correr tanto como yo sin romperse una uña

- Ahora ya sabemos que los cinco son buenos deportistas - me dice el entrenador entre risas - tendré algo nuevo preparado para mañana. Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted Lady América

- Lo mismo digo oficial...

- Matthews - me responde

- Gracias por todo oficial Matthews - le digo asintiendo con la cabeza. Él me hace una pequeña reverencia y sale por otra puerta. Anne y yo caminamos hasta mi habitación. Mando a Anne a dormir mientras yo me meto en la tina.

* * *

Una semana después **(N/A: Para efectos de línea de tiempo el primer día que América fue al gimnasio fue el lunes después del desastre del Report, así que ha pasado una semana desde ese lunes)**

El ejercicio me hace bastante bien y mejora mi humor. Al menos ya puedo sentarme frente a Celeste sin querer ahorcarla y ver a Kriss sonriente sin exasperarme pensando que habrán hecho ella y Maxon, aunque veo que Celeste tampoco le pasa inadvertido eso ya que cada vez que la ve entrar o salir de la Sala de Mujeres le lanza una de esas miradas asesinas que la caracterizan. Elise prácticamente vive en la Sala de Mujeres, creo que no encuentra nada más que hacer.

Yo ahora tengo menos tiempo, aun recibo clases con las demás chicas pero paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en mi habitación con Silvia estudiando una y otra vez diplomacia, elegancia, historia... todo lo que se supone que una reina debe saber. Ella se ha vuelto más estricta y yo más aplicada, así que a veces tenemos nuestras pequeñas batallas para ver quien contesta más rápido a una pregunta. A veces la veo sonreír... creo que se alegra de que realmente me este aplicando.

Y Maxon... es obvio que su padre está haciendo todo lo posible por alejarlo de mi. Sé que ha salido con Elise y Celeste, y que almuerza con Kriss a menudo pero parece que no tiene (o no le dan tiempo) para mí. Sé que no puede ser de otra manera, lo único que puedo hacer es morderme la lengua, sonreír y fingir que es al rey a quien golpeo cuando entreno con el oficial Matthews. Aun así Maxon y yo nos las hemos arreglado para enviarnos notas, mis doncellas han sido de mucha ayuda. Casi siempre logramos enviarnos una nota al día. Maxon siempre me dice que piensa en mí y que lamenta no estar a mi lado. Yo le digo que lo quiero sin importar si lo veo solo una vez a la semana.

Estoy en el balcón estudiando unos informes que Silvia me dio cuando Lucy entra corriendo a la habitación, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Anne.

- Una... nota...del... príncipe - logra decir entre jadeos mientras me extiende una nota con la letra de Maxon. Prácticamente se lo arrebato de la mano lo que hace reír a Mary y Anne. Lo leo y conforme lo voy leyendo siento que mi sonrisa se expande.

- ¿Qué dice? - me pregunta Mary impacientemente

- Que tendremos una cita - le respondo. Las tres comienzan ha hablar y planear como locas lo que debería vestir. Esta vez dejo que me acompañe en la noche, sobre todo ya que me deben despertar a media noche. Lucy lo hace y Anne me ayuda a vestirme con jeans y una camisa simple, según ellas es bueno recordarle a Maxon por que se enamoro de mí. Mary me acompaña hasta el cine, tocó la puerta y Maxon me recibe con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por traerla - le dice a Mary, ella sonríe y hace una reverencia. Maxon toma mi mano y entramos juntos a la sala, pero en cuanto puede me toma por la cintura y me roba un beso- No podía esperar más para verte.

- Yo tampoco aunque una cita a medianoche en el cine no era lo que esperaba - le digo poniendo mis manos sobre su cuello.

- Lo siento, pero entre mi padre y las reuniones y las demás chicas... No es que no quiera sacar tiempo para ti, pero... - No lo dejo terminar robándole un beso - Definitivamente extrañaba eso - me dice con una sonrisa

- Eso se puede arreglar - le digo dejando que me bese. Cada vez el beso se hace más apasionado hasta nos detenemos al oír explotar las palomitas de maíz. Maxon toma mi mano, tomamos las palomitas y nos sentamos a ver una película romántica. Maxon pone su brazo sobre mis hombros y yo me acurruco junto a él. Él pasa la mayor parte de la película depositando besos en mi cabeza pero tratamos de fijarnos lo suficiente en la película como para poder comentarla después. Cuando la película por fin termina Maxon me pregunta

- ¿Qué te pareció?

- Bastante buena - le respondo - Aunque no quería que terminará

- Yo tampoco - me dice besándome nuevamente - Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación

- Puedo ir yo sola - le digo - Si tu padre se entera...

- Le diré que tuvimos una cita y que te lleve a tu habitación. Sería peor sí le dijeran que te vieron deambulando por el palacio a estas horas y sin compañía - me dice. Ahora entiendo porque Silvia insistió en que una doncella me acompañara al gimnasio

- Esta bien - le digo haciendo una mueca que hace que se ría y me de otro beso. Caminamos por el palacio silenciosamente, sólo tomados de la mano. No puedo describir lo bien que se siente hacerlo, aparte de un par de guardias o doncellas curiosas, nadie nos molesta. En este momento no hay Selección, no hay otras chicas, sólo Maxon y yo. Por fin llegamos a mi puerta, el guardia que la cuida se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar. Ni Maxon ni yo queremos separarnos así que dejamos que nuestros dedos se separen lentamente hasta que nuestras manos se sueltan y yo cierro la puerta. Inmediatamente me dejo caer en mi cama con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios. No sé cuanto dormí pero siento que el tiempo voló ya que siento como Mary me despierta para ir al gimnasio

* * *

**Si, se que es un poco de relleno pero para llegar a donde quiero llegar debo alargar un poco la historia sino les da el soponcio de un solo. Les prometo que el siguiente capi les dejará un poco más intrigados. Aqui un cachito**

_No entiendo por qué Nicolleta me hace todas estas preguntas: Si mi padre o madre tienen hermanos, quienes fueron mis abuelos, mis bisabuelos. No entiendo pero ahora no estoy en posición de reclamar nada. No puedo hacer más que confiar en ella._

**Q opinan? Reviews!**


	5. Las doncellas The maids

**Estoy más feliz que mandada a alegrar! xD y es que ya tengo tres followers! Wow! Por cierto saludes especiales a SAORI-LUNA! Gracias chica, porfa tambien dejame tu opi de este capi! Alguien más quiere un saludo? Prometo q contestare sus dudas  
**

* * *

Ya pasaron 3 días desde mi cita en el cine con Maxon (Es Jueves), no hemos podido vernos nuevamente así que sólo nos comunicamos con las notas. Hoy me ha enviado una que dice _"En una reunión comiendo magdalenas...Imposible no recordarte"_. No puedo evitar reírme, aunque casi le envidio considerando que llevo más de una semana sin comer dulces, ha sido una tortura pero, aunque es pronto para aventurarme a decir más, creo que siento algunos resultados de mi "dieta" y los ejercicios al menos siento que los músculos de mi cadera y mi cintura están más tonificados.

Estoy revisando las normas que Silvia me dio acerca de diplomacia mientras Lucy limpia el balcón. Los primeros vientos helados se están dejando notar y varias hojas ha caído dentro del balcón, cuando Mary y Anne entran apresuradamente junto con un carrito cargado de sacos negros.

- ¿Nadie las vio? - les pregunta Lucy mientras Anne y Mary recuperan el aliento

- Lo dudo - logra decir Mary entre jadeos

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? - les pregunto levantándome de la cama

- Señorita, aquí están sus armas secretas - dice Anne recuperando la compostura y señalando los sacos negros. Lucy pega pequeños saltos y toma uno pero Anne se lo quita y le dice - Ese no, todavía no; mejor este - dice mientras toma otro y baja la cremallera (**N/A: En mi país les decimos zipper pero lo deje en cremallera por qué no sé como los llaman Uds. xD**) dejando a la vista un traje totalmente hermoso: Es color crema, se podría decir que es strapples pero tiene una pequeña gasa que cubre los hombros. Tiene un corte imperio - he aprendido eso de mis doncellas - y luego es un poco corto de adelante pero tiene una pequeña cola en la parte de atrás, tiene un poco de brillo pero es ligero. Ese vestido solo trae dos palabras a mi mente: primavera e inocencia.

- ¿Y qué opina? - pregunta Anne

- Chicas, me han dejado sin palabras -les digo tomando las manos de Mary y Lucy

- Bueno, usará este mañana en el Report - me dice Anne volviendo a meter el vestido en el saco

- ¿En el Report? - pregunto. Después del desastre que cause, se me prohibió presentarme en el Report la semana pasada argumentando que estaba enferma.

- Claro, mañana volverá a asistir; y aunque todos los sirvientes de palacio la apoyan por lo que propuso, también sabemos que no le agrado a todos así que mañana debe lucir como si no quebrara un plato - dice Anne cerrando la cremallera del saco y contándolos nuevamente. Mis doncellas siempre parecen estar un paso adelante mío, bueno aunque lo que dijo Anne ya lo sabía.

- Gracias ¿Pero por qué los trajeron acá? Normalmente los guardan en el taller de costura - les pregunto

- Si, pero allá cualquiera puede verlos cuando no estamos así que ahora los guardaremos aquí y una de nosotras se quedará siempre en la habitación - me responde Mary mientras comienza a pasar los sacos a mi armario. Los cuento: 1, 2, 3,... 27. Ellas han hecho 27 vestidos en semana y media.

- Chicas, ustedes se sobre esfuerzan por mí, aparte de esto me han acompañado al gimnasio. Deben descansar. - les digo dejándome caer en la cama

- Lady América, tal vez no podamos hacer mucho para ayudarle a ganar pero si algo podemos hacer lo haremos, así sea crear el más hermoso de los vestidos o tenerla informada de todo lo que pasa en el palacio o llevarle una nota. No importa... la queremos - termina de decir Anne casi en un susurro

- Chicas... - es lo único que logro decir antes de que una lágrima escape por el rabillo de mi ojo. Ellas son más que mis doncellas, son mis amigas y sé que son capaces de hacer lo que sea por mí.

- Ya estuvo bueno -dice Anne abanicándose con la mano mientras Lucy y Mary se limpian un par de lágrimas silenciosas - Señorita, usted debe estudiar mucho para sobresalir más, así que como usted estará aquí le dejaremos sola por un rato. - Las tres hacen una pequeña reverencia y se marchan, pero cuando Mary está por salir se regresa y me dice

-Señorita, tiene correspondencia - y saca unos sobres de su vestido. Luego hace una pequeña reverencia y sale.

No sé si algún día podre agradecerles todo lo que hacen por mí. Tomo los sobres y veo quienes me han escrito: uno es de papá y por lo grueso que esta supongo que May me ha escrito también; el otro es de Kota, supongo que querrá saber sí ya le hable a Maxon acerca de él; y el otro... es de Kenna. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abro y veo que viene una carta con la letra de Kenna y un sobre amarillo.

* * *

**OK! Lo sé es pequeño pero estoy tri atrasada en el trabajo así que no puedo prometer nada para el sábado, por eso les dejo un capi pequeño. El avance que leyeron el capitulo anterior lo incluire en el siguiente. Gracias por leer. Dejenme sus Reviews! Por fa! Please!**


	6. Las cartas The letters

**Hola! Estoy de regreso...bueno mas o menos... xq tengo parcial esta y la otra semana, tambien la semana q viene me divorcio de la compu por 4 días así q voy a estar incomunicada! Asi que boy a tratar de hacerlo largito. Va a tener un pokito de relleno pero hay un par de cosas importantes, así que atención! Saludes a mis 4 followers: ANNAMORGAN96, SAORI-LUNA, ROCIO DANIELA Y ANYVEREST DE BRITANNIA. Chicas gracias y dejenme sus reviews**

* * *

Trato de contenerme y no rasgar el sobre amarillo, así que respiro profundamente y me enfoco en la carta de Kenna. La abro y leo:

_"Querida América_

_Estoy bien, tu sobrino o sobrina es muy fuerte. Normalmente se la pasa pateándome todo el día pero no puedo esperar a tenerlo en mis brazos, aunque preferiría que estuvieras a mi lado. Mamá esta insoportable creo que es en parte porque te extraña así que no nos deja en paz ni a May ni a mí. _

_América, siempre he tenido claro que tú eres la única que saco todo el temperamento de mamá, y es que cuando te enojas explotas. No negare que estoy orgullosa de lo que dijiste, por fortuna tienes el cerebro de papá, pero América...hay mejores formas de querer cambiar el país. No me encanta la forma en que hiciste las cosas pero estoy orgullosa de ti. La verdad estaba comenzando a pensar su todo ese glamour te había afectado de alguna forma, pero ahora puedo ver que eres la misma América disconforme, medio cabeza hueca y obtusa que tengo por hermana. _

_Hablando de ser obtusa... ¿Ya le dijiste a Maxon lo que sientes? Algo me dice que no lo has hecho. América, en un momento te darás cuenta de la importancia de compartir lo que sentimos o pensamos con quienes queremos, y espero que no te des cuenta de esto demasiado tarde. _

_En cuanto a lo otro, te darás cuenta que te anexo el primer sobre que he recibido, seguí tus instrucciones al pie de la letra. América, soy capaz de matar y morir por ti pero ten cuidado hermanita, no quiero que te metas en más problemas de los que ya tienes._

_Te amo_

_Kenna"_

Aunque Kenna no lo supiera, esto era justo lo que necesitaba. Un nuevo empujón, un nuevo incentivo para seguir con mayor fuerza, aunque no estoy muy alegre de que me recuerde que tengo el carácter de mamá ¡Como si Kenna no fuera su hija también!...De esta me desquito después hermanita, aunque creo que mamá ya lo hace por mí.

Tomo el sobre amarillo, y puedo ver que alguien quito las direcciones que este sobre tenia. Lo abro y encuentro otro sobre, solo que este es de color blanco pero tampoco tiene direcciones. Me estoy comenzando a preguntar si lo único que voy a hallar son sobres. Por fin saco una carta doblada con una hermosa escritura, una sola letra "_A_" La abro y leo:

_"A:_

_Lamento haberme tardado tanto en escribirte pero entenderás que debía estar segura que la carta te llegaría y nadie se enteraría de ello; por no decir que necesitaba el apoyo de mi familia para lo que tengo planeado. Estoy segura que estas pasando por un momento difícil. Tu mejor que cualquier otra chica en ese palacio sabe, ahora, lo que requiere ser parte de la realeza, aunque debo admitir que la realeza de Ilea lo tiene mucho más difícil. Estoy segura que harás todo lo posible por ganar, sigue los consejos que te di antes, deja lo demás en mis manos. _

_En cuanto recibas esta carta contéstala, envíasela a tu hermana y dile que la envíe a la dirección que anexo al final de la carta. Ahora haz el favor de contestar las siguientes preguntas lo mejor posible: ¿Tus padres tienen hermanos o hermanas? ¿Cuántos? ¿Tus abuelos siguen vivos? Nómbrame a toda tu familia y tu parentesco. Necesito que me des tu árbol genealógico, todas las personas que te acuerdes, tus abuelos, bisabuelos, tatarabuelos... todos. Es urgente._

_Yo se que puedes hacerlo, puedes lograr lo que sea. Pero recuerda estas palabras: 'El primer arte que deben aprender los que aspiran al poder es el de ser capaces de soportar el odio.', las dijo un hombre sabio hace muchos siglos atrás pero no por eso dejan de ser ciertas. Todos saben que eres la opción más probable para ser Reina así que prepárate para afrontar el odio de los demás, empezando por quienes ya sabes que quieren que te vayas. _

_Contéstame tan pronto como puedas. _

_Ánimo._

_N"_

No me extraña en nada que Nicolleta se haya tardado tanto en enviarme esta carta, me imagino por todos los problemas que ha tenido que pasar para que llegue a mis manos si levantar sospechas, pero me sorprende que tenga el apoyo de su familia. ¿Tan importante es que llegue al trono que incluso el rey de Italia está dispuesto a ayudarme? No tengo dudas que desean que el país cambie pero no pensé que lo deseará tanto.

Lo que en realidad no entiendo es por qué Nicolleta me hace todas estas preguntas: Si mi padre o madre tienen hermanos, quienes fueron mis abuelos, mis bisabuelos. No entiendo pero ahora no estoy en posición de reclamar nada. No puedo hacer más que confiar en ella, aunque no tenga ni idea de que tiene planeado.

En cuanto a lo que dice del odio, es bastante obvio de quienes habla.

Me apresuro a contestarle, respondiéndole con lujo de detalle a todo lo que me ha preguntado. Doblo la carta y la adjunto a una que enviaré a Kenna con las nuevas instrucciones y los respectivos reclamos por decirme que tengo el carácter de mamá.

* * *

Hoy es el Report (Viernes). Será mi primer Report desde el desastre que cause. Mis doncellas se han esmerado más hoy haciéndome lucir tan inocente como es posible. El vestido resalta mi figura pero el color y el diseño hacen que parezca angelical. Recogen mi cabello en una trenza que acomodan alrededor de mi cabeza dándole a mi cara un aspecto más cálido y la decoran con flores blancas que recuerdan la primavera. El maquillaje es muy suave: solo un poco de brillo en los labios y un poco de sombra brillosa en los ojos. Resultado final: Una niña dulce recién salida de un campo de flores.

- No creo que nadie se atreva a cuestionarme al verme vestida así - les digo cuando me terminan de arreglar

- Esa es la idea - contesta Anne con una sonrisa

Espero que falte sólo un cuarto de hora para el Report cuando me dirijo a donde se filma el programa. Cuando llego puedo ver que las otras chicas ya están listas: Elise lleva un hermoso traje rojo con evidente influencia de la moda de Nueva Asia, Kriss lleva un traje color melocotón hasta el piso que hace que parezca una musa griega, y Celeste lleva un traje verde que hace lo que todos sus trajes hacen: romper corazones.

- Te ves bien - le digo a Celeste como quien no quiere la cosa

- Siempre, ¿pero por qué ese cumplido? - me contesta evidenciando el recelo en su voz

- ¿No puedo darte un cumplido?

- Nunca lo habías hecho, tampoco eres mi persona favorita aquí. Pensé que estarías hablando con ella - me contesta Celeste señalando a Kriss con la cabeza.

- Por raro que te parezca por fin entiendo porque te caía tan mal - le respondo sin apartar la vista de Kriss que a su vez no la quita de la puerta esperando que Maxon aparezca

- ¿Y quién dice que ya no me caes mal? - me pregunta Celeste con una sonrisa irónica

- Nadie, pero sé que al menos no soy tu preocupación principal - le digo apartando por fin la mirada de Kriss. Me retiró dejando a Celeste apretando sus puños conforme pone su mirada sobre Kriss. Ni yo misma sé que me proponía con esta plática: ser amable con Celeste o guiar toda su ira sobre Kriss. De todos modos no puedo meditar mucho sobre ello ya que escucho las voces de mis "compañeras" conforme la familia Real entra al set. Las observo mientras efectúan la habitual reverencia, cuando acaban me trago mi orgullo y me acerco y hago una reverencia más profunda que las de ellas, tratando de parecer más humilde.

El Rey y la Reina se van a sus asientos inmediatamente mientras Maxon se queda hablando con Elise acerca de la magnífica cita que tuvieron cuando fueron a cabalgar, luego le escucho decir a Kriss que cenara con ella mientras que le promete a Celeste que irán juntos al cine mañana. El estomago se me hace pequeño tan sólo de oírle hablar con ellas. No las quiero cerca de él, lo quiero cerca de mí pero no puedo evitar pensar que yo solita me metí en esto por culpa de mi bocota, y ahora yo sólita (con la ayuda de Nicolleta y mis doncellas) tendré que salir del hoyo en el que me metí.

- Pareces un ángel - dice Maxon cuando por fin llega a mi lado

- Gracias, tu tampoco te ves mal - le digo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Aun así nadie se compara contigo, si me hubieras avisado hubiera usado una corbata del color de tu vestido - me dice mientras juega con las flores de mi cabello

- No quiero que les de un ataque de nervios a las chicas pero es día que lo quiera te aviso - le digo imaginando la cara que pondrían las demás al vernos coordinados - Además, que culpa tengo de ser tan perfecta

La sonrisa de Maxon se ensancha al recordar la vez que le dije esas mismas palabras, la noche de nuestro primer beso. Él da otro paso acercándose más a mí como queriendo seguir la conversación pero en ese momento anuncian que ya es hora de comenzar, así que sólo besa mi mano y va a sentarse. En cuanto él se va puedo sentir las miradas de las chicas y del Rey como dagas en la espalda.

Gavin comienza con el Report, el Rey da algunos reportes e informes, bla bla bla... Mi cabeza comienza a divagar pero mantengo la suficiente concentración para mantener el hilo de lo que se dice, pero mi mente regresa de su viaje al escuchar a Gavin decir - "Ahora hablemos con nuestras chicas"

* * *

**Ahh! Ya lo termine! Creanme que me costo escribir las cartas por que las neuronas no me fluian. Jajaja! pero ya lo termine! Aviso y anuncio que la semana que viene me voy a perder (no se preocupen que no me voy para el Amazonas) asi que si no les subo capi para el miercoles, no voy a subir hasta dentro de 15 días. (Culpen a mis 3 Licdas. Tengo 2 parciales y una expo)**

**Dejen sus REVIEWS porfa! Por cierto auí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente cap:**

_Esta claro que las demás ya sabían que nos preguntarían algo durante la entrevista. Todas han sido claras y precisas, no han dudado ni un segundo. Pero yo estoy hecha un manojo de nervios, tratando de componer y medir mis palabras antes de que Gavin me llame, sobretodo porque se que la única razón por la que no fui avisada es por que el Rey me quiere fuera de aquí._

**Que les parecio? Que piensan que le preguntarán a América? Hasta la Proxima!  
**

**PD: SAORI-LUNA, yo tambien quiero un par de doncellas como las de América!  
**


	7. Preguntas caciopsas

**No me puedo alejar de este fanfic. Jajaja... bueno eso y que tengo un bloqueo del tamaño del mundo en un songfic q stoy escribiendo en mi blog. Aun asi debo admitir que estoy a punto de estrangular a mis maestros... ¡Que acaso quieren acabar con mi vida social!  
**

**No las entretengo más... disfruten! SAORI-LUNA, gracias por los buenos deseos!**

* * *

Gavin llama primero a Kriss y yo pongo toda mi atención en lo que esta a punto de pasar por que si tengo suerte por una vez tal vez me llamen última y al menos tendre unos minutos para buscar mi repuesta. Kriss se levanta con una sonrisa en la cara y camina hasta Gavi elegantemente, no se le ve ni un ápice de nerviosismo.

- Hola Lady Kriss - dice Gavin dandole un micrófono a Kriss. Hoy no hay sillas - Como bien sabe esta noche, a petición de la audiencia tanto usted como nuestras queridas señoritas responderán a la pregunta: Sí Maxon no la escoge ¿Qué hará cuando regrese a casa?

Creo que estoy a punto de echar el almuerzo frente a toda Ilea. La verdad es ya había pensado en esto antes pero nunca pense en un plan claro por si era eliminada. Pero Kriss no parece dudar al responder:

- Obviamente regresaría a casa con mis padres y seguiría con mis estudios para poder ser maestra. Me gustaría especializarme en niños pequeños ya que mi gran sueño es convertirme en madre. También me gustaría hacer todo lo que esta en mis manos para mejorar las condiciones de muchas escuelas. Quiero hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a los demás - dice Kriss sin titubear y sin dejar de sonreir.

Gavin le agradece y le pide que regrese a su asiento y acto seguido llama a Celeste. Luego le sigue Elise.

Esta claro que las demás ya sabían que nos preguntarían algo durante la entrevista. Todas han sido claras y precisas, no han dudado ni un segundo. Pero yo estoy hecha un manojo de nervios, tratando de componer y medir mis palabras antes de que Gavin me llame, sobretodo porque se que la única razón por la que no fui avisada es por que el Rey me quiere fuera de aquí.

Celeste dice que regresará a su casa y seguirá su vida modelando, la verdad suena bastante superficial. Elise dice que viajará a Nueva Asia a visitar a sus familiares y explorará las opciones de estudio que tiene y sigue hablando mencionando Nueva Asia tantas veces como puede. Cuando ella por fin se sienta trato de componer mi mejor sonrisa. Mis doncellas ya han hecho todo lo que han podido para hacerme lucir como un ángel, ahora yo sólo tengo que hablar como uno...

- Lady América, acompañenos por favor - dice Gavin extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a subir a la plataforma - Creo que ya se ha hecho una idea de que le preguntaré algo - me dice

- Creo que si - le respondo conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa. Luce amable, me digo a mi misma

- Entonces diganos, Lady América. Sí tuviera que dejar La Selección ¿Qué haría al regresar a casa?

- Toda mi vida he cantado y tocado varios instrumentos, asi que creo que enseñaría música y compartiría lo poco que sé con los demás - le digo tratando de poner la mejor sonrisa que tengo en mi cara.

- ¿Y que hay de tener familia? - me pregunta Gavin divertido. No sé si lo ha hecho adrede o por verdadera curiosidad

- Pues...- rápidamente mido mis palabras - me gustaría tener hijos pero por el momento me conformo siendo hermana mayor y tía - respondo tratando de mantenerme en un área segura

- Entonces estoy seguro que será una magnífica tía - dice Gavin. Luego me agradece por mi participación y me deja regresar a mi asiento. En cuanto me siento suspiro aliviada. Una trampa menos, millón y medio más en camino...

* * *

**2 semanas después (N/A: Ha pasado un mes desde el desastre del Report cuando América casi es expulsada- desde donde se termina la Elite-)**

Lo sé, lo puedo sentir, todas lo podemos sentir. La tensión aumentando, las miradas furtivas... sabemos que dentro de poco habrá otra eliminación. Ya pasó un mes desde la última eliminación, desde que Natalie se fue, desde que casi me eliminan. En estas dos últimas semanas las chicas han salido tres o cuatro veces con Maxon, yo en cambio apenas he salido dos veces: una al jardín a la hora del almuerzo y otra al cine ya bien entrada la noche. No me quejo por la calidad de las citas, me quejo por que no pueden ser mas...

Hoy es viernes y ya se ha terminado el Report, así que estoy en mi habitación dejando que mis doncellas me peinen. Mary me quita todas las horquillas que habia puesto para detener mis rizos en su lugar y que parecieran una cascada roja en mi espalda, sin embargo en cuanto deja caer mi cabello, todos los rizos caen formando un mar de lava roja.

Me levanto para dejar que Anne me ayude a quitarme el vestido. Debo admitir que mis doncellas se han superado a si mismas ultimamente, el vestido que llevo es halter haciendo que el escote, aunque discreto, aparente un busto más abundante; se ajusta a mi cuerpo sin revelar demasiado pero haciendo notar mi pequeña cintura y mi bien formada cadera (el ejercicio definitivamente a pagado el esfuerzo); además el color azul y los cristales hacen que me vea sencilla pero real.

**(****N/A: Si quieren darse una idea del vestido aqui les dejo el link **

** photo/591004384/New_Arrival_Halter_Fold_Cristal_Be aded_Silk_Crepe_Blue_Empire_Floor_length_DNS_1215_ Dennis_Prom_Gowns_Evening_ )**

Vuelvo y repito, mis doncellas se superan cada día más. Anne esta a punto de sacarme el vestido cuando alguien toca la puerta. Lucy me pasa una bata y digo "Entre". Silvia entra y realiza un pequeña reverencia y nos dice:

- Lady América, la familia real reclama su presencia en el comedor... inmediatamente.

Asiento y ella sale. ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Qué obstaculo me pondran en el camino? En estas dos semanas he tenido problemas ¡Incluso pusieron laxante en mi comida! No sé quien lo hizo pero eso solo se sumo a los ataques que he tenido en el Report, en los dos viernes pasados nos hicieron preguntas inesperadas (al menos para mi) como que fue lo que mas nos gustaba y lo que menos nos gustaba de nuestra anterior casta; era obvio que esa pregunta se hizo para hacerme caer pero de alguna manera logre sacar un "lo que menos me gustaba era no conocer la vida fuera de mi provincia", fue una respuesta superficial pero era la única segura...

Anne recompone mi vestido, no hay tiempo para peinarme asi que dejo que la marea de lava vaya libre sobre mis hombros. Me dirijo con toda la serenidad que puedo reunir hacia el comedor sin dejar de jugar con mis manos. Siento un gran nudo en mi estomago, ni hablar de la horrible sensación que recorre mi espalda.

Cuando llego al comedor veo que no soy la única que ha sido llamada, Elise tambien está ahí, todavía viste el vestido dorado que uso esta noche el el Report pero ya no lleva joyería ni maquillaje.

- ¿Sabes por que nos llamaron? - me pregunta cuando llego a su lado. La familia real aun no esta aquí.

- Ni idea - le respondo y acto seguido entran Celeste y Kriss al comedor sólo con sus camisones y sus batas. Al menos hoy tuve la fortuna de estar más presentable, aunque puedo sentir los cuchillos de Celeste en mi espalda. Kriss esta a punto de hablar pero se calla al ver que el Rey entra al comedor seguido por la Reina Amberly que tiene el rostro completamente rojo y los ojos llorosos y se apoya en Maxon que tiene cara preocupada. ¿Qué habra pasado?

- Señoritas, lamento haberlas sacado de su habitación tan tarde pero debemos de informarles de esta situación inmediatamente. Los rebeldes han atacado a la familia de la Reina Amberly y debido a la magnitude del ataque hemos decidido trasladarlos al palacio - dice el Rey trayendo otra ronda de llanto por parte de la reina. - La familia llegará esta noche, es bastante grande así que deberán ajustarse a los cambios. Eso es todo pueden retirarse.

* * *

**Iba a hacer este capi mas largo pero si no lo subia hoy lo iba a subir hasta el domingo. Se que la ortografia esta fatal pero despues lo voy a arreglar. REVIEWS! COMENTARIOS! CRTICAS! PORFA!**

**Les quiero!**


	8. Un buen desayuno parte 1 A good breakfas

**Lo único que pido es paciencia... así no mato a mis maestros! Tema aparte estoy escribiendo un fanfic AU de los Juegos del Hambre llamado VERDE ESMERALDA, si les interesa dense una vuelta por mi perfil y busquenlo que ahi esta. Tambien tengo en papel un fanfic de Gossip Girl del cual les voa contar mas después.**

* * *

- ¿Qué pasó? - me pregunta Lucy en cuanto pongo un pie en mi habitación. Anne le pellizca para recordarle su posición pero no puede evitar esconder la preocupación de su rostro.

- No es nada malo... al menos no para mí. La familia de la Reina Amberly fue atacada y será traída al palacio para protegerla - le digo. Sus caras se relajan al principio pero puedo ver que se entristecen al escuchar lo de la Reina. Ella es buena con todos, en eso tengo una idea - Chicas, ¿Qué tal se llevan con las cocineras?

- Bastante bien. Mary se lleva especialmente bien con la cocinera en jefe. - me dice Anne un poco sorprendida por mi pregunta

- Bueno, quiero que se informen cuantas habitaciones ocupará la familia, consigan todas las galletas que puedan además de tela y listón - les digo. Las tres se me quedan viendo interrogativamente pero lo único que yo les digo es - ¿Voy a tener que ordenarles que lo hagan? Pues les ordena que vayan y hagan lo que les dije.

Las tres borran la duda de sus rostros y esbozan sonrisas al oírme ordenándoles que hagan algo, ellas saben que sólo lo hago por bromear ya que detesto ordenarles cosas. Necesito sacarme el vestido pero eso no importa ahora, como puedo me saco los tacones. Me acerco al escritorio y saco varias páginas de papel. Comienzo a cortar cuadritos y a escribir en mi mejor letra "Espero que se sientan cómodos. Lady Ames". Si yo me viera obligada a escapar de mi hogar y mudarme a otro lado me gustaría recibir algo que me hiciera sentir bienvenida o al menos nerviosa.

Para cuando regresan mis doncellas ya llevo unas 20 notas. Mary pone todas las galletas en la mesa y Anne y Lucy comienzan a cortar pedazos de tela y listón cuando entienden cual es mi plan. Yo las ayudo poniendo las galletas en la tela y amarrándola con listón. Al final le pongo una nota a cada una esperando que este pequeño gesto ayude en algo, al menos para los más pequeños. Al final armamos 9 bolsas para 9 habitaciones. Mis doncellas toman 5 cada una y salen para dejarlas en las habitaciones antes de que lleguen al palacio.

Me dejo caer enfrente de mi escritorio dejando que el nivel de adrenalina que me hizo maquinar este pequeño plan comienza a bajar. Pero aun así esta noche no ha terminado. Tomo papel y lápiz y comienzo a escribir una carta a Nicolleta explicándole todo lo que ha pasado este día, desde la noticia hasta el plan. En estas últimas semanas nuestra correspondencia ha sido más fluida y me ha dado varios consejos acerca de cómo manejarme con las otras chicas, por supuesto sigue cuestionando cada parte de mi vida familiar y otros detalles más. Aun no sé porque lo hace pero he aprendido a confiar en ella. Termino de escribir la carta y la doblo cuidadosamente. La adjunto a una carta que tenía lista para enviarla a Kenna y preparo el sobre. La dejo sobre mi escritorio junto con una nota para mis doncellas indicándoles que deben enviarla lo antes posible. Como puedo me quito el vestido, me pongo mi camisón y me dejo caer en mi cama

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

- Lucy, déjame dormir - le ruego a Lucy mientras ella me mueve tratando de hacerme levantar.

- Pero señorita, debe levantarse - me dice Lucy con cierto tono de urgencia en la voz

- Pero si acabo de regresar del gimnasio - le digo cubriéndome la cabeza con la sábana

- Lady América, será mejor que se levante o nuestros esfuerzos por ayudarla serán en vano - me dice Anne poniéndose enfrente de la cama con los brazos en la cintura. La verdad así se parece a mi madre.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto sentándome mientras trato de desenredar mi marea de rizos.

- La familia de la Reina Amberly desayunará con ustedes esta mañana, el desayuno será trasladado al jardín para que los niños puedan jugar así que lo mejor será prepararla para un día en el jardín. Las demás señoritas no saben esto todavía. - me dice Anne comenzando a revisar entre los sacos que están en mi guardarropa.

- Esta bien - les digo levantándome y comenzando a caminar hacia el baño, pero en la puerta me doy la vuelta y pregunto - ¿Saben algo de las galletas de anoche?

- Mary fue a hablar con las doncellas asignadas a esas habitaciones. No dudo que sabremos algo acerca de ello dentro de poco - me dice Anne

Asiento y me meto al baño donde Lucy ha preparado un baño tan delicioso que estoy a punto de quedarme dormida. Cuando salgo Anne ya tiene mi vestido sobre mi cama y en cuanto me siento frente al tocador, Mary entra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dando pequeños saltos.

- ¡Funcionó, Lady América, funcionó! - dice en cuanto entra

- Mary, compórtate - le recuerda Anne

- ¿Qué sucede Mary? - le pregunto con una sonrisa para que borre el puchero que tiene

- Hable con las doncellas que atienden a la familia de la Reina Amberly y dicen que los niños estaban encantados con las galletas, algunos venían muy tristes y las galletas los alegraron. Eso hizo felices a los padres y todos están impacientes por conocerla. - me dice Mary casi saltando de la emoción. - Sin mencionar que las doncellas están encantadas con usted.

- Entonces no les hagamos esperar - digo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Este es uno de los pocos días que comienzo con una sonrisa.

Mis doncellas me peinan recogiendo mi cabello en una coleta alta y poniéndome una diadema de brillantes naranjas de acuerdo al color naranja suave de mi vestido que es de tirantes con cintura alta llena de cristales y suelto en la parte baja que llega hasta la rodilla, siendo uno de los más cómodos que me han hecho. Me dejan ponerme unas zapatillas muy cómodas y en cuanto me veo al espejo lo comprendo: aunque estoy llena de cosas lujosas, este vestido sería uno que yo escogiera si tuviera que pasar el día con May y Gerard, así que me imagino que la cantidad de niños que han venido es alta.

Mis doncellas me bañan con cumplidos antes de salir. Me recuerdan que se supone que yo no sé nada del desayuno así que debo dirigirme al comedor, le agradezco por todo y acto seguido me dirijo al comedor. En cuanto llego un guardia me dice que el desayuno será servido en el jardín para dar la bienvenida a la familia de la Reina. Le agradezco por el dato y me voy al jardín. En cuanto llego veo que todo está hermosamente dispuesto: Grandes carpas blancas, varias mesas y varias fuentes con futas y otras comidas. Algunas doncellas aun siguen ordenando el lugar y hacen pequeñas reverencias al verme. Yo las saludo con una gran sonrisa y las elogio por todo su trabajo.

Recorro el jardín por un rato hasta que me doy cuenta que en realidad he llegado bastante temprano, así que le pido a una de las doncellas que me traiga un violín. En pocos minutos ella aparece con el violín que uso en mi habitación. Toco un par de notas antes de lanzarme de cabeza a tocar una canción que me encanta, solía tocarla para May ya que le encantaba bailar con Kenna cuando la tocaba. Cuando casi voy a terminar la canción veo un par de cabecitas que aparecen detrás de unos arbustos. En cuanto los veo se esconden y a los pocos segundos aparecen tomados de las manos de sus padres. Les sonrió y sigo tocando, un par de minutos después ya hay cerca de 15 personas a mí alrededor. En cuanto termino la canción, todos aplauden, yo hago una pequeña reverencia y les agradezco. Comienzo a presentarme a los padres sin dejar a los niños y jóvenes de lado.

- Lady América - me llama una niña que no tendrá más de 6 años

- ¿Si cariño? - le digo bajando a su nivel

- ¿Tiene más galletas como las de ayer? - me dice ruborizándose. Todos estallan en carcajadas cuando la escuchan. Ella se ruboriza más y esconde su cara en los vuelos de su vestido. No lo puedo evitar y la tomo en brazos y la acomodo en mi cintura, le bajo las manos y levanto su cara.

- Creo que puedo conseguir unas pero estoy segura que tus padres se enojaran si por mi culpa se te caen los dientes por comer mucha azúcar, así que ¿por qué no comemos otra cosa? - le digo. Ella asiente y vuelve a esconder su cara en sus manos. Otra ronda de risas estalla.

- Y tú que pensabas que no quedaría ser madre pronto - dice una voz familiar a mis espaldas. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Maxon apoyado a la entrada de la carpa con una gran sonrisa en la cara y justo detrás de él se encuentra la reina Amberly con una sonrisa igual o más grande que la de Maxon.

* * *

**Diganme que les parece porfa! Soy una de esas personas que le encanta saber lo que los demás opinan de lo que escribe. A partir de aquí van a faltar unos dos o tres capitulos para el primer traspie (o algo parecido) de América, algo definitivamente importante! **

**GRACIAS POR LEERME! REVIEWS PLEASE! SALUDES A MIS FOLLOWERS, ESPECIALMENTE A SAORI-LUNA QUE NUNCA DEJA DE DARME SU OPI! GRACIAS CHICA!**


	9. Un buen desayuno parte 2 A good breakfas

**Gente...estoy preocupada! Creo que alguien me leyo la mente porq ya lei un par de fanfics mas donde tienen ideas parecidas a la mia... Aunque el desarrollo final es bastante diferente pero el comienzo es parecido. Uff... siento que no soy original! bueno, este capi es corto y un poco de relleno pero solo es para dar paso al siguiente. El siguiente tambien va ha ser bastante corto pero no va ha ser relleno y después... ¡Agarrense de donde puedan que viene un ataque rebelde que dejará a América más para allá que para acá!**

* * *

Maxon se acerca y saluda a todos sus familiares, la Reina Amberly hace lo mismo.

- Lamento informarles que mi padre no podrá acompañarnos debido a ciertos asuntos de Estado pero espera que todos disfruten de esta pequeña bienvenida - dice Maxon con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Me gustaron más las galletas de anoche! - grita la pequeñina que tengo en brazos. Todos se carcajean pero Maxon y la reina parecen confundidos

- ¿Qué galletas? - pregunta la reina Amberly a la pequeña quitándome a la pequeña de los brazos

- Las que Lady América dejo en mi habitación ¡Estaban deliciosas! - dice la pequeña con una gran sonrisa que nos hace reír a todos

- Te prometo que trataré de conseguirte más, pero primero debes desayunar como se debe - le digo pellizcando sus mejías, ella asiente y el grupo comienza a charlar animadamente

- ¿Galletas? - me pregunta la Reina Amberly en cuanto baja a la niña

- Me imagine que todos vendrían cansados al llegar a palacios, probablemente nerviosos y asustados. Pensé que sería una manera de hacerlos sentir más cómodos y bienvenidos. - Le respondo encogiéndome de hombros

- Gracias - me dice la Reina Amberly con una gran sonrisa antes de dirigirse a hablar con su familia

- Te ganaste a mi madre - me dice Maxon - Creo que te quiere más que a mi

- Como si eso es posible - le digo riendo. Veo a la reina Amberly junto con su familia. - Los ama

- Si - me dice Maxon pasando su brazo por mi cintura - Ella se preocupa por su familia como poca gente lo hace, por eso entendió muy bien cuando Natalie perdió a su hermana.

- ¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿De Natalie? - le pregunto sintiéndome un poco mal. En este último mes me he preocupado tanto por mi relación con Maxon que me había olvidado por completo de la situación de Natalie

- Poco. Sólo sé que su familia se mudo y están comenzando a recuperarse. Quisiera poder hacer más por ellos. - me dice Maxon apretando un poco mi cintura

- Maxon...mírame - le digo poniéndome frente a él sin dejar que quite su brazo de mi cintura - No fue tu culpa lo que pasó y estoy segura de que Natalie se recuperará y será feliz. Vamos Maxon, sonríe ¿Por mi? - le digo imitando el tono que su primita uso hace unos minutos

- ¿Por ti? - me dice Maxon esbozando una sonrisa - Cualquier cosa

- ¡Uyyyyy! - dicen los primos adolescentes de Maxon al vernos tan juntos. No puedo evitar sonrojarme y esconderme en el hombro de Maxon, él se ríe.

- ¡Maxon, cariño! - grita Celeste en cuanto cruza por el jardín. Inmediatamente me ve abrazada a Maxon y puedo ver cómo me clava dagas con los ojos. Supongo que no ha de estar de buen humor ya que su vestido y zapatos, a pesar de ser hermosos, no son apropiados para pasar una mañana en el jardín.

- ¡Hola! - gritan Kriss y Elise que vienen detrás de Celeste.

- Creo que será mejor que vaya - me dice Maxon. Yo dejo salir un suspiro pesado, él me besa en la mejilla - Gracias... por todo lo de mi familia

Yo sólo asiento y él se va a saludar a las tres chicas que acaban de llegar y presentarlas a su familia. Mis doncellas definitivamente me dieron una muy buena oportunidad, no sólo estoy vestida apropiadamente para este día, sino que también he pasado tiempo a solas con la familia de la Reina. Me acerco a los más pequeños y me pongo a jugar con ellos ante la mirada complacida de sus padres. Después de un rato escucho a un bebé llorar, levanto la vista y veo a una muchacha de mi edad con cabello castaño claro cargar a un bebé de no más de tres meses tratando de calmarlo. Pienso que ya se le pasará pero después de un par de minutos no escucho que el llanto disminuya. Dejo a los niños y me acerco a la chica que camina de arriba para abajo afuera de la carpa.

- ¿Te ayudo? - le pregunto. Ella se sobresalta un poco al oír mi voz

- No se preocupe Lady América - me dice

- Dime América, y tu eres...

- Lyla, y este pequeñín se llama Marco - me dice Lyla señalando al bebé que sigue llorando en sus brazos.

- ¿Y que tiene?

- Cólicos. Normalmente se le quitan en un par de minutos pero hoy... - me dice mirando al suelo

- Espera un momento -le digo mientras llamo a una doncella y le digo - Por favor, tráeme una taza con té de manzanilla y una bolsa con agua tibia - La doncella asiente y se va a la cocina

- ¿Te de manzanilla? - me pregunta Lyla mientras le quito a Marco de sus brazos

- Tengo dos hermanos menores así que los cólicos eran comunes, sobre todo para Gerard. No podíamos pagar medicina pero el té de manzanilla siempre fue una buena opción - le respondo mientras le doy palmadas en la espalda a Marco.

Algunos minutos después aparece la doncella con el té y la bolsa. Le agradezco y Lyla y yo nos sentamos en una banca. Pongo a Marco sobre mis piernas y le pongo la bolsa con agua tibia en su estomago. Poco a poco el llanto desaparece hasta que se convierte en unos sollozos.

- Esto alivia el dolor pero es bueno darle unas cucharadas de té de manzanilla todos los días para que lo cólicos no sean tan frecuentes - le digo a Lyla que me mira como si le estuviera dando una clase - Creo que será mejor que busquemos a su madre porque ha de estar preocupada.

- Yo... nosotros... nuestra mamá falleció - me dice Lyla bajando la mirada.

- Yo... Lo siento, no quería incomodarte - le digo bajando la vista a Marco, que ya ha dejado de sollozar - ¿Fue...en el ataque?

- No, fue cuando dio a luz a Marco, hace 3 meses - me dice acariciando la mejía de Marco

- ¿Y su padre?

- Murió hace 10 meses - me dice Lyla limpiándose una lágrima

- Lo siento, Lyla. No debí preguntar, soy una tonta - le digo pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros

- No lo sabías, no lo hiciste por maldad - me dice limpiándose las lágrimas

- De todos modos, estoy para lo que sea. No importa la hora o lo que necesites o lo que quieras decirme, puedes pedirle a una doncella que me llame o que te muestre mi habitación. Soy una impertinente y no tengo modales, pero... - le digo encogiéndome de hombros

- No América, no lo eres. Gracias - me dice Lyla abrazándome mientras siento a Marco en mis piernas

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	10. Peligro Danger

**Ok... me estoy quedando tri atrasada con mi trabajo (si, trabajo. Sino este fanfic no existiera por q no tendría internet xq yo lo pago) pero estoy en racha de inspiración y necesito escribir. Asi que mandenme todas sus buenas vibras para que pueda concntrarme en el trabajo y salir adelante. Pensaba hacer este capi un poco diferente, meterle un poco de relleno primero y después meter lo importante, pero decidí irme de cabeza. OPINIONES? Les quiero!**

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde que el desayuno con la familia de la Reina Amberly y es un milagro que tenga fuerzas para levantarme para ir al gimnasio hoy. Los niños no me han dejado en paz desde que llegaron, por consiguiente he tenido que atender a las madres continuamente, y eso me ha granjeado algunas miradas malvadas por parte de mis queridísimas "compañeras" de la Elite. Elise suele hablar con la madres, pero no tanto como yo; Celeste ha conquistado a los chicos pero no puede alardear de ello ya que se supone que ama a Maxon; y Kriss también comparte con los niños pero ellos no la quieren ni la buscan tanto como a mi.

Hoy me acompañan mis tres doncellas al gimnasio ya que no creen que sobreviva al ejercicio, la verdad es que anoche me dormí con el vestido oficial Mathews parece notar mi cansancio ya que me da un rutina más ligera que otros días y acorta la sesión. En cuanto terminamos mis doncellas y yo caminamos lentamente por el palacio hacia mis habitaciones... cuando escucho el llanto de un bebé. "Marco" pienso. Me encamino a la habitación de Lyla que no está muy lejos de la mía y la encuentro caminando por el pasillo con Marco en brazos.

- ¿Tiene cólicos? - le pregunto a Lyla. Ella se sobresalta un poco al verme pero esboza una sonrisa

- No, sólo se despertó y no puede dormirse de nuevo - me dice soltando un suspiro

- Dámelo, ve a dormir. Yo me lo llevaré a mi habitación y una de mis doncellas te lo traerá cuando se duerma

- Pero América... - me dice Lyla

- Nada de peros. Dámelo y vete a dormir - le digo quitándole a Marco de los brazos. No me imagino cuantas noches Lyla habrá pasado en vela cuidando a Marco en estos tres meses, ella necesita dormir más que yo.

- ¿Segura? - me pregunta aunque en sus ojos puedo ver el sueño

- Vete a dormir - le digo nuevamente. Lyla por fin asiente y se va a dormir. Marco sigue llorando en mis brazos y mis doncellas comienzan a dar recomendaciones o gestos para dormirlo. Caminamos hasta mi habitación y me siento en el balcón esperando que Marco duerma, hasta que por fin comienza a sollozar quedamente. Al verlo me pasan mil ideas por la cabeza. Lyla, aunque su situación es mala por no decir triste, tiene suerte. Tiene familia y dinero para atender las necesidades de Marco, pero ¿Y si ella fuera una 6 o 7?, probablemente no pudiera mantener a Marco y terminaría muriendo o muy enfermo... en el mejor de los casos.

Se me encoge el corazón pensando que hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera quedado a cargo de May y Gerard... ni siquiera trabajando todos los días hubiera conseguido mantenernos a los tres y cuidarlos al mismo tiempo. Sé que si Celeste es reina las cosas seguirán igual, sí Elise gana las cosas quizás no serán tan tensas ya que lograríamos alguna tregua con Nueva Asia, y sí Kriss... con Kriss al lado de Maxon muchas cosas mejorarían. Probablemente más cosas de las que yo pudiera cambiar con mis ideas radicales.

Marco por fin deja de sollozar y se queda dormido. Lo dejo unos minutos en mis brazos hasta que estoy segura que no despertará. Se lo doy a Anne mientras Mary y Lucy me asisten en mi baño. Amanecerá pronto así que me doy por vencida en dormir un rato más. En cuanto termino, Mary, Lucy y Anne me ayudan a vestirme dejando a Marco en la cama.

Dejan mi cabello suelto en esa incontrolable marea de lava roja apenas contenida por una diadema de cristales. Me colocan un vestido con obvia influencia griega: de un solo hombro, blanco con detalles dorados, con una pequeña cola en la parte de atrás. Lo combinan con unas sandalias doradas con una pequeñísima plataforma. Me encanta. Tomo a Marco en mis brazos y mis tres doncellas me acompañan a dejar a Marco a la habitación de Lyla, apenas llevamos unos 5 metros cuando suena la alarma.

- ¡La alarma! - gritamos a coro. Cubro a Marco con mis brazos y mis doncellas comienzan a empujarme a mi habitación. Las doncellas comienzan a correr a las habitaciones mientras los guardias corren en dirección a mi habitación. Escucho que uno de ellos grita "¡Ya llegaron al segundo piso!". Aceleramos más el paso pero cuando terminamos de entrar a la habitación, escuchamos claramente como la lucha a comenzado a escasos metros de mi cuarto. No hay tiempo de entrar al refugio. No hay tiempo. No puedo evitar ver a Marco que descansa en mis brazos sin sospechar lo que pasa.

- Lady América, entre al armario - me dice Anne mientras saca algunos sacos del armario

- Pero - trato de protestar

- No importa nada, ya sabremos escondernos ahora escóndase - me grita Anne empujándome al armario. Me escondo en el fondo con Marco en mis brazos. Anne y Mary ordenan los sacos de forma que me escondan pero aun así puedo ver como Lucy comienza a llorar mientras Mary la empuja al baño y Anne cierra la puerta. Quedo sumida en la oscuridad... creo que pasan varios minutos y puedo oír claramente la lucha en el pasillo. ¿Dónde estarán mis doncellas?

Y es cuando lo escucho... escucho como abren las puertas, como comienzan a tirar las cosas, como vociferan y... como mis doncellas comienzan a gritar cuando las encuentran. No puedo evitar comenzar a llorar cuando las escucho suplicar, y no puedo evitar que se me parta el corazón al escuchar como Anne se ofrece a cambio de Mary y Lucy... y es ahí cuando lo decido... Chicas, May, Papá, Familia, Maxon... perdónenme...

- ¡Déjenlas! - demando saliendo de mi escondite. Veo como los ojos de todos se abren grandemente al verme - A quien quieren es a mí, me cambio por ellas y el bebé

* * *

**Estoy que me lleva... NO TENGO NINGUN REVIEW DEL CAPI ANTERIOR! SAORI-LUNA me has fallado! Stoy que lloro mil mares! A todo esto... que me dicen de esto. Q piensan que pasará? El siguiente capi es decisivo para parte de la historia (es más decisivo otro que va a aprecer mas adelante pero por el momento eso no importa) Les quiero!**


	11. Revolution

**Comence a escribir este capi el 15/09/2013**

* * *

- Lady América - dice Anne en un suspiro ahogado pero no la vuelvo a ver aunque llegan a mis oídos los sollozos ahogados de Lucy

- Lady América - dicen los rebeldes aun sorprendidos al verme

Todo en la habitación queda en silencio, sólo nos llegan los sonidos de la lucha en el pasillo. Hablan entre ellos, y uno de los rebeldes sale. Sueltan Anne y yo me acerco inmediatamente a mis doncellas. Le doy el bebé a Mary e inmediatamente abrazo a Lucy pidiéndole que se calme, diciéndole que todo estará bien.

- Pero ¿y usted? - me dice Lucy entre sollozos

- No te preocupes por mí, Lucy - le pido abrazándola

Los rebeldes sólo se nos quedan viendo sin saber qué hacer con nosotras, mas bien no saben qué hacer conmigo. Los veo: son jóvenes, no tendrán más de 30 años, el menor de ellos tal vez tendrá unos 25 años. Tienen algunas cicatrices y sus armas son las que les habrán quitado a los guardias cuando han atacado el palacio. La puerta se abre de repente y entra una rebelde corriendo, tendrá unos 20 años. Habla con el mayor de ellos y me señala con la mirada, él asiente.

- Vamos - me dice tomándome del brazo y haciendo que me levanten. Mis doncellas comienzan a protestar pero él les grita - ¡Cállense!

- Nosotras vamos con ella - dice Anne y Mary levantándose

- No chicas, por favor quédense y cuiden a Marco - les suplico

- No, Lady América, no importa lo que diga, iremos con usted - dice Anne mientras Mary asiente

Logro zafarme del agarre del hombre y bajo a abrazar a Lucy pero me acerco a su oído y le susurro: - En cuanto estés sola entra al refugio, no importa nada mas, solo hazlo.

Ella trata de contestarme pero el hombre me toma del brazo y hace que me levante del suelo. Me suelto y con Anne y Mary a mi lado le digo: - Yo le seguiré

El asiente y cambia algunas palabras con la rebelde que comienza a guiarnos por el segundo piso. En cuanto veo el pasillo el estomago me da vuelta y agradezco no haber desayunado aun. Me fuerzo a mantener los ojos abiertos y mantener la compostura a pesar de que lo único que quiero hacer es correr y esconderme en mi cama al ver los cuerpos tanto de rebeldes como de guardias desangrados en el suelo, con las armas aun en sus cuerpos, las paredes manchadas de sangre, al igual que la parte baja de mi vestido que es... era blanco.

Llegamos a una de las habitaciones que antes era usada por una de los miembros de la Selección. La rebelde abre la puerta, los demás la seguimos. Hay unas 7 personas en la habitación pero no dejan que Anne y Mary me acompañen. Ambas protestan pero les pido que se calmen y un hombre manda a llevarlas a la habitación contigua. En cuanto las saca, me dice:

- Princesa América, es un gusto conocerla - me dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia seguido por todos los demás en la habitación

- ¿Princesa? - digo, es lo único que sale de mi boca

- Si, Princesa. Mi nombre... bueno no creo que decirle mi nombre sea lo más sabio pero puede referirse a mí como Shane - me dice el rebelde que obviamente está a cargo. No tendrá menos de 50 años. - Puede que se pregunte por que la llamamos princesa.

- Hasta donde yo sé desean matar a la realeza y derribar la monarquía, obviamente no quisieran que nadie formará parte de ella - le digo tratando de parecer tan fría como Celeste cuando me ve con Maxon y no me puede decir nada

- Ahí se equivoca Princesa. Es cierto, queremos un país libre, sin castas, donde los niños no tengan que ser pobres y mendigar sólo porque sus padres eran ochos. Y de acuerdo al Report de hace un mes, usted comparte nuestra visión - me dice Shane con una sonrisa sarcástica

- Como dije esa vez, amo a Ilea y creo que este país necesita cambiar para sobrevivir pero no creo que esos cambios deban hacerse por la fuerza o a punta de armas. - le respondo tratando de medir mis palabras. No puedo creer que trate de usar mis propias palabras en mi contra. ¡Yo nunca llame a las armas!

- No todos tenemos el poder o la oportunidad de expresarnos. Para algunos, las armas es la única forma - me dice y veo que varios asienten

- Siempre hay otra opción - le digo

- Y para nuestro particular caso... usted, Princesa, es nuestra "otra opción" - me dice poniendo énfasis al final de la frase

- No entiendo.

- A pesar de que creo fervientemente en la justicia de nuestra causa y la necesidad de los métodos que usamos...

- ¿Métodos? - le pregunto sin poder contenerme más - ¿Así le llaman asesinar a una inocente cuyo único crimen fue que su hermana fuera parte de la Élite? - le pregunto comenzando a levantar la voz

- Nosotros no lo hicimos - me contesta seriamente - No matamos gente inocente

- ¿Y los guardias en este palacio? - le digo comenzando a caminar hacia él

- Nos atacaron

- Solo defendían a la gente inocente que trabaja en el palacio y que no tiene nada que ver con las decisiones de Estado. Uno de ellos trato de aprovecharse de una de mis doncellas. - Le digo o mejor dicho le grito - ¿Y cómo es eso de que no asesinaron a la hermana de Natalie?

- Para empezar no puedo controlar a todos mis hombres pero yo no apoyo ninguna de esas conductas. Y no, nosotros no asesinamos a la hermana de Lady Natalie. ¿No se le ha ocurrido, Princesa, que hay otros que ganarían más con su muerte que nosotros, haciéndonos parecer completa y absolutamente malvados, sin corazón?

Algo en mi mente hace "clic" y una sola palabra cruza mi mente: Rey...

- Aun no me ha explicado por qué me siguen llamando Princesa - le digo desviando la conversación a terreno más seguro, por decirlo así. Ese pensamiento será uno en el que medite más tarde, sí salgo viva.

- Porque, Princesa América, aunque (como ya le dije antes) creo en la legitimidad de nuestra causa, no todo el país está de acuerdo con nuestros métodos aunque es probable que estén de acuerdo con nuestros ideales. Todos quisieran llegar a esos ideales de una forma más... pacífica y usted, Princesa, es esa forma.

- ¿Cómo? - le pregunto

- Teniéndola a usted como Reina, como Princesa aseguraríamos los cambios. La hemos oído, hemos visto como ha actuado, ha motivado a la gente, ha movido a las masas.

- No soy una rebelde - le digo

- Y no le pido que lo sea - me dice - lo único que pedimos es que no cambie, que mantenga sus promesas, sus ideales.

- ¿Cómo están seguros de que Maxon me escogerá?

- No lo estamos, pero lo esperamos - me dice Shane - aun si no la escogiera, usted podría ser de utilidad...

- Sólo una cosa le prometeré aquí y ahora, que no cambiaré mis ideas ni principios. Pero entiendan, que por mucho que me interese el bienestar de Ilea, antes esta el bienestar de mi familia. - le digo interrumpiéndolo

- ¿No es eso todo lo que nosotros queremos? - dice Shane abriendo las manos y señalando a todos los demás - Princesa América, para nosotros usted es la única adecuada para el trono y estaremos más que felices de ayudarla a llegar a la corona.

- Lo único que me importa es que no les pongan ni un dedo encima a mis doncellas ni a mi familia. Aunque ustedes acaban de firmar mi sentencia de muerte, ¿O qué? ¿Creen que el Rey no se dará cuenta que estuve encerrada en una habitación llena de rebeldes y salí ilesa? Él pedirá mi cabeza en cuanto se entere. - le digo dándome cuenta que aunque los rebeldes no me mataron, el Rey sin duda lo hará.

- Hay una forma... - dice una de las mujeres - Pudiéramos dejar a la princesa malherida

- ¿Qué? - preguntan varios

- Parecería que la estuvimos interrogando, tratando de sacarle información pero no nos dijo nada - dice ella.

- Ni les diría nada - le digo cruzando los brazos - pero aun así el Rey se preguntará por que sigo viva, discúlpenme pero ustedes no tienen fama de misericordiosos.

- Que sea una advertencia - dice uno de los más jóvenes - Como si dijéramos "Esto es lo que pasará si no ceden"

Todos asienten al oírlo.

- Entonces... - dice la mujer mirándome de pies a cabeza

- Sean gentiles - les digo dejando caer los brazos a mis lados. Nadie se mueve como si nadie se atreviera a tocarme. Creo que si no fuera yo quien estuviera aquí parada y alguien me lo estuviera contando ni yo me lo creería: Los rebeldes no atacan a una chica de la Elite. Por fin dos chicas bastante jóvenes se paran y dicen

- Ven al baño - Las sigo y hacen que me pare contra la pared. Ambas se quitan varios anillos de las manos y las botas. Después hacen que me enrolle una toalla a la cintura. -Dolerá mucho pero no te quebraremos las costillas. Siéntete libre de gritar

Antes de tan siquiera pueda decir si, siento la primera patada y no puedo evitar gritar al sentir como el aire se escapa de mis pulmones. Luego simple y sencillamente el baño no deja de dar vueltas: Patadas en todas direcciones, golpes al rostro... hasta que caigo al suelo. Creo que la única razón por la que sigo viva es porque he estado entrenando. Una de las chicas me levanta un poco y saca la toalla del vestido al mismo tiempo que lo desgarra. La otra sale y al poco tiempo dos rebeldes entran siguiéndola, ella trae sus manos manchadas de... ¿sangre? La cabeza me da tantas vueltas que de lo único que me doy cuenta es que las chizas toman mis brazos y creo que escriben algo en ellos. Los hombres me toman y me cargan para sacarme del baño. En la habitación Shane se para a mi lado, parece que va a decirme algo pero yo lo callo diciéndole casi en un susurro:

- Haré lo que sea mejor para Ilea bajo mis propios términos - hago una pausa tratando de recuperarme - pero mis seres queridos siempre estarán antes

Shane asiente y hace que sus hombres abran las puertas. Anne y Mary entran corriendo y no pueden evitar gritar al verme. Tratan de protestar pero, como puedo, junto las suficientes fuerzas para apretar sus manos. Ellas asienten y siguen a los hombres conforme ellos me cargan de vuelta a mi habitación. Lo siguiente que sé es que me dejan en el suelo y se van. Poco a poco voy perdiendo conciencia de lo que pasa alrededor. Creo que Mary y Anne buscan a Lucy en la habitación pero estoy segura que ella ya está en el refugio. Veo como Anne y Mary se sientan a mi lado pero eso es lo último que veo... La oscuridad me llama y me dejo caer en ella.

* * *

**Lo termine el 18/09/2013...  
**

**Gracias a vikihungergame1, guest y Roco por sus reviews. Realmente los necesitaba! Me alegraron el día y espero que me den su opi de este capi tambien. El siguiente capi sera corto, sólo por que no quiero tener que lidiar con explicaciones engorrosas después. Sera Maxon POV y no se acostumbren por que más que todo escribire desde America POV pero me parece necesario para el siguiente capi. De aki en unos seis u ocho capis se viene la siguiente bomba... o si tengo otra crisis literaria será en unos tres o cuatro. BYE!**


	12. Mientras tanto en el refugio

**Ya tengo 22 reviews! Estoy feliz! Me encantaría que para este capi me dieran dos reviews...Miren que solo les pido dos!**

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

En cuanto la alarma suena me meto al refugio. Bajo las escaleras sin pensarlo mucho, casi bajando de dos en dos. En cuanto llego a la puerta veo que soy el primero pero un par de minutos después entra mi padre seguido por mi madre. Ella me abraza y me besa, mi padre solo me mira y asiente. Me paro al lado de la puerta para esperar a que las chicas lleguen. Celeste y Kriss son las primeras en aparecer. Celeste casi me tira al suelo cuando me abraza diciendo que tiene miedo y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Kriss, en cambio, me da un abrazo muy dulce y me pregunta como estoy; ella me calma. Elise es la siguiente en aparecer y pocos segundos después aparece mi familia materna. Los niños lloran, los padres no saben qué hacer o pensar pero mi madre, Kriss y Elise se encargan de ellos. Celeste no tiene ni idea de que hacer. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta...

- ¿América? - pregunta alguien. Busco la voz y veo que es Lyla con cara de preocupación - ¿América? ¿Alguien sabe donde esta América?

La habitación se queda en silencio y Lyla cae al suelo llorando. Mi madre la abraza y trata de consolarla. Pero entre los sollozos de Lyla logró entender que América estaba cuidando a Marco para que Lyla descansara. No puedo esperar más y trato de salir para ir a buscarla, pero un guardia me lo impide. Trato de quitarlo y correr a la habitación de América pero mi padre pone una mano en el hombro y con una mirada entiendo que no quiere que salga. Mi padre ha hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerme lejos de América en estas semanas, ni hablar ahora que ella tiene la adoración de la familia de mi madre. Ni siquiera puedo decir que quiero ver a mis sobrinitos porque mi padre no me deja, ya que los niños pasan la mayor parte del tiempo con América. En eso escucho unos pasos apresurados acercándose a la puerta, empujo al guardia y me acerco a la puerta esperando ver a América con su cabellera roja bajando las gradas... pero no es ella la que baja, si no una de sus doncellas, la más joven, que trae en sus brazos a un sollozante Marco.

Lyla se levanta del suelo y corre a arrebatarle a Marco de los brazos a la doncella para luego dejarse caer en una silla tratando de calmarlo.

- ¿No viene nadie más? - pregunta el guardia a la doncella

- Nadie más - dice la doncella dejándose caer al suelo pero mis primas la atrapan y la acercan a una silla mientras mandan a los menores a buscar agua. El guardia cierra la puerta.

- ¿Como que nadie más? - le pregunto a la doncella mientras mis primas le dan aire - ¿Donde está Lady América?

- Ellos... ellos se la llevaron - me responde con voz temblorosa comenzando a sollozar

- ¿Qué? - le grito - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- ¡Maxon! - me dice mi madre mientras se acerca a la doncella y le dice - Cálmate querida, respira hondo. Eso es... Ahora podrías decirnos que pasó.

- Lady América y las otras doncellas íbamos camino a dejar al joven Marco a las habitaciones de la Srita. Lyla cuando la alarma sonó. Decidimos regresar a la habitación pero para cuando entramos el combate ya estaba a unos metros de la puerta, no había forma de entrar al refugio y cerrar la puerta antes de que los rebeldes entraran así que... - la doncella se detiene para tomar un par de bocanadas de aire y un poco del agua que mis primos le ofrecen - ... escondimos a Lady América en el armario junto con el bebé, y nosotras nos escondimos en el baño

- Respira... respira... eso es - le repite mi madre a la doncella mientras la abraza un poco. Esperamos un par de segundos, que a mí me parecen horas, hasta que la doncella recupera el aliento para seguir hablando. - ¿Puedes continuar?

- Si - dice la doncella con voz temblorosa - Los rebeldes entraron poco después, podíamos escucharlos... nos encontraron poco después. Estábamos... yo tenía... ellos... Anne se ofreció en cambio por Mary y por mí... en eso... Lady... Lady América salió del armario y se ofreció por nosotras - dice finalmente la doncella antes de volver a sollozar.

El cielo se me cae encima... ¿América, mi América en manos de esos rebeldes? No sé en qué momento lo hice pero estoy sentado en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos apretando los dientes. ¡América es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por los demás! Pero que estúpida, que tonta... que valiente, ninguna de las otras chicas lo hubiera hecho. Nadie se hubiera sacrificado por unas doncellas... nadie excepto ella.

El ataque termina relativamente rápido aunque para mí me parecen días, cada minuto peor que el anterior. ¿Qué le estarán haciendo? Ya he oído de casos donde los rebeldes han tratado de forzar a las doncellas ¿Y si ellos...? El estomago se me encoge solo de pensarlo. En cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse y a los guardias decir que podemos salir salgo corriendo del refugio en dirección a la habitación de América. Siento que alguien me sigue, probablemente su doncella. En cuanto alcanzo la puerta espero que tenga el espacio necesario para salir y entro a su habitación.

Lo que veo me parte el corazón. América está en medio de la habitación siendo atendida por sus doncellas que no dejan de sollozar, esta inconsciente, con el vestido que supongo la hacía ver como un ángel completamente rasgado, como moretones y rasguños a lo largo de sus piernas y sus brazos... y en sus brazos, escrito con sangre:

_"Ya venimos"_

* * *

**Ok! Kiero saber su opi, no soy muy dada a escribir desde el punto de vista de un chico pero lo intente asi que quiero saber su opinion. Criticas? Sugerencias? Todas son bienvenidas! Les quiero! Mua!  
**


	13. Despertando Waking up

**Me han hecho llorar! De plano sus reviews me enternecieron! Gracias! La verdad ando algo corta de tiempo asi q los siguientes capis serán algo cortos. Por cierto... creo que debo avisarles q mis amigas me llaman "La reina de los finales inesperados". jajaja... Es en serio (mirada seria, ceño funcrido)**

* * *

**America's POV**

¿Dónde estoy? La cabeza me está matando, y si la cabeza me está matando no sé como referirme al dolor que ataca mi cuerpo. Conforme voy abriendo los ojos, la poca luz que llena la habitación me ciega. Poco a poco acomodo mi vista hasta que logro ubicarme en la enfermería del palacio y todo regresa, los rebeldes, el ataque, la paliza... todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado inconsciente? Comienzo a ver a mí alrededor y es cuando veo a Maxon a punto de caerse de una silla al lado de mi cama. No me puedo ni imaginar lo preocupado que ha de haber estado, espero que entienda por amor a mis doncellas y a Marco... espero...

- ¿América? - pregunta Maxon en un bostezo

- Hola - le digo con una voz un poco ronca mientras veo como Maxon se reacomoda en la silla

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? ¿Quieres algo? - me pregunta sin darme tiempo a contestar la primera pregunta. Se acerca y toma mi mano entre las suyas y la besa. - América... me diste un susto de muerte...

- Lo siento - le digo - pero supongo que ya sabes porque lo hice

- Si. Creo que las únicas personas que han estado casi el mismo tiempo que yo a tu lado son Lyla y tus doncellas - me siento mal en cuanto lo escucho pensando en cómo les he preocupado, siento las lágrimas escocerme los ojos - América, cariño, cálmate. Nadie te reprocha nada. Creo que mi madre no podría estar más orgullosa de ti ni queriendo. Y todo el personal del palacio está pendientes de ti, no pueden creer lo que hiciste y eso hace que te admiren más.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, y yo tampoco podría estar más orgulloso de ti. Aunque me sentí como la peor basura del mundo cuando escuche lo que te paso - me dice Maxon mirando a la cama.

- ¿Lo que me pasó? - pregunto confundida. Hasta donde yo sé estuve inconsciente desde el ataque

- Si, tus doncellas nos contaron todo. Como te ofreciste a cambio de ellas a pesar de que ya sabias lo que ellos... podía hacerte - me dice Maxon y entiendo que se refiere a que los rebeldes pudieron intentar forzarme - también dijeron que escucharon tus gritos y llanto cuando te golpearon. Escucharon como dijeron que no dirías nada. Y después casi les dio un ataque cuando te vieron tan golpeada, tan débil... yo mismo pensé que me moría al verte en la mitad de tu habitación toda rasguñada, golpeada, inconsciente...

Maxon no puede continuar hablando y yo me limito a acariciar sus manos. Supongo que lo dijeron mis doncellas de los gritos es cierto, aunque creo que lo que me oyeron decir de que no diría nada se refiere a una parte de mi conversación con Shane. Espero que eso haya sido lo único que hayan escuchado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? - le pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema

- Dos días - me responde **(N/A: Línea de tiempo: Las familias llegaron un mes después del desastre del Report. El ataque fue 4 días después de que llegaron, así que ahora es Jueves y ha pasado un mes y 6 días después del desastre del Report)**

- ¿Podrías darme agua? - le digo

- América, perdóname. No has comido nada en dos días y yo no te pregunto que si quieres algo - me dice Maxon levantándose de la silla y buscando un vaso o un pichel pero no encuentra ninguno - Iré a traerte agua, de paso llamaré al doctor para que te vea.

- No te preocupes, no me iré - le digo a lo cual él sonríe y se va.

Aprovecho para revisarme. Mis brazos tienen muchos rayones rojos y varios moretones. Tengo todo el abdomen vendado y al más mínimo movimiento siento dolor. Llevo una bata del hospital así que puedo ver mis piernas fácilmente al levantar la sabana, y creo que tengo más moretones que piel. Me dejo caer en la cama nuevamente pero me arrepiento al sentir el dolor recorrer mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar soltar un pequeño quejido.

- ¿América? ¿Estas bien? - me dice Maxon corriendo para llegar a mi lado seguido por el doctor

- No es nada - le digo a lo cual él deja salir un suspiro.

El doctor hace su revisión y anuncia que estaré recuperada en uno días pero hasta entonces debo quedarme en la enfermería. Le pregunto si mis doncellas pueden traerme un poco de mi ropa para dormir y me dice que no hay problema.

- ¿Le avisaron de esto a mi familia? - le pregunto a Maxon cuando el doctor se va

- No, se les aviso que estabas enferma, nada más. Y se le dirá lo mismo a la gente en el Report. - me dice. Yo solo asiento.

Charlamos de trivialidades un rato más hasta que debe irse. Me dice que unos guardias vendrán a tomar mi declaración de lo que pasó, yo sólo asiento. Me da un dulce beso en los labios como si tuviera miedo de quebrarme. Maxon promete que vendrá a verme en cuanto pueda.

* * *

**Casi que tengo una crisis literaria a medio capi pero me aguante! eso si dentro de 3 capis aprenderán que soy una persona a la que es fácil odiar ya que cuando los engranajes de mi cabeza comienzan a funcionar... bueno uds. se daran cuenta! Les quiero! XD**


	14. At the hospital

En cuanto Maxon se va, mis doncellas entran con los ojos rojos. Supongo que han estado llorando. Me abrazan y me preguntan como estoy, me ayudan a cambiarme y a ponerme mi camisón y mi bata. Tienen un poco de comida y me ayudan a comer ya que estoy un poco débil porque no he comido nada desde el ataque. Cuando por fin terminan de atenderme se paran frente a mi cama y Anne toma la palabra.

- Hablo por las 3 para agradecerle, Lady América, por lo que hizo por nosotras. No había necesidad de que lo hiciera, nadie le hubiera reprochado nada pero aun así se ofreció por nosotros. Es una verdadera dama y nos sentimos honradas de estar a su servicio. – dice Anne con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lucy no lo soporta más y se acerca, me abraza mientras solloza. Creo que logro distinguir un "gracias" entrecortado entre sus sollozos. La abrazo suavemente y a los pocos segundos siento otro par de brazos sobre mí y veo a Mary abrazándome. Anne aún está a un lado de la cama, creo que está decidiendo si unírsenos o regañar a Mary y Lucy. Le dedico mi mejor sonrisa y derribo su última barrera y se une al abrazo. No me importa que el dolor me este torturando, lo único que me importa es este momento con mis doncellas a quienes pensé que no volvería a ver, aún así no puedo evitar un pequeño quejido de dolor. Las tres se separan y comienzan a disculparse. Corto sus disculpas y hago que me prometan regresar más tarde para entretenerme. Ellas asienten y salen con una reverencia.

* * *

4 días después

**(N/A: América despertó el jueves –un mes con seis días después del desastre del Report- ahora es miércoles y han pasado un mes con diez días.)**

El doctor me ha dicho que es probable que mañana pueda regresar a mis habitaciones. La verdad es que, aunque mis doncellas han hecho más que pasadera mi estancia en el hospital, no puedo esperar a regresar a mi cama. Maxon también me ha visitado pero solo unos 15 minutos cada noche. Su padre no lo quiere cerca de mi ni aunque salve a un poniente de su esposa. Maxon es muy dulce y trata de distraerme, pero nuestras charlas son cortas y a veces muy superficiales, pero aún así son dulces y puedo ver su preocupación por mí.

Por supuesto Lyla y Marco también me han visitado. Lyla se echó a llorar la primera vez que me vio espantando al pobre de Marco, pero ahora ya logré que deje de agradecerme por lo que hice y mientras me acompaña me cuentas anécdotas de su niñez y me habla del lugar donde creció. No dejo de notar el tono de nostalgia en su voz cuando habla de su hogar y la comprendo, yo también se cómo es que de un día para otro te aparten de tu familia y te lleven a otro lugar desconocido.

La Reina Amberly también me visito y en pocas palabras estaba tan orgullosa de mí como mi propia madre podría estarlo, si supiera lo que hice.

Las visitas que no esperaba eran las de Celeste, Kriss y Elise. De Kriss y Elise, aunque no lo esperaba, no me sorprendió. Ambas me congratularon por mi valor y me contaron algunas cosas que habían estudiado con Silvia, aunque yo ya las había visto gracias al arduo horario de estudios que he llevado este último mes.

A quien no esperaba era a Celeste. Un buen día, cuando Marco y Lyla se iban, Celeste apareció en la puerta. Saludo secamente a Lyla quien volvió a ver para saber si se quedaba pero no quería que presenciara una de las peleas que normalmente tenia con ella, así que le sonreí le dije adiós con la mano.

- Debo admitir que tu idea fue buena, aunque estúpida – me dijo en cuanto Lyla se fue.

- También me agrada verte Celeste – le dije sin ocultar mi sarcasmo.

- Lamentablemente tengo que verte – me dijo con un tono que me hace entender que preferiría verme dentro de una caja de madera.

- Pues no veo como te afecta el que esté encerrada en el hospital – le dije.

- Ya es suficientemente malo tener que verte, ni hablar de escuchar a todos los parientes de Maxon hablar de ti todo el tiempo.

- ¿Y crees que eso me da ventaja? ¿Por eso estas aquí?

- Puede que los otros vean tu historia de la heroína pero estoy segura que solo lo hiciste para tener la atención de todos.

Reprimí una carcajada, la verdad pensaba que Celeste tenía algunas neuronas más pero al parecer me equivoque. ¿Quién en su sano juicio, se atravesaría a entregarse a los rebeldes, a riesgo de su propia vida, solo para llamar la atención? Aun así me tragué la risa y traté de desviar la "atención" de Celeste de mí a alguien más.

- Si estás aquí quiere decir que Maxon te ha dejado un poco abandonada ¿O me equivoco?

- Tú le robas todo el tiempo – Me dijo acusadoramente

- Maxon no ha pasado más de media hora diaria conmigo desde el ataque – le ladré. Ella abrió los ojos incrédulamente así que le solté la información. - Mejor amenaza a Kriss, te apuesto el vestido que quieras a que buscas a Maxon lo hallarás con ella.

- ¿Y por qué debo creerte? – me preguntó

- Porque para nuestra desgracia en esto estamos del mismo lado y así como no te gusta ver a Maxon conmigo, a mi no me gusta verlo con Kriss, y ambas debemos aceptar que nuestra mayor rival es ella. Ya que si Maxon no pasa tiempo conmigo ni contigo ¿Con quién más pasa?

Poco después de eso Celeste se marchó. Kriss es una buena chica, no lo dudo, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado gracias a mi necedad y no decirle a Maxon lo que pensaba y siento por él, no le voy a poner fácil el camino al corazón de Maxon; aunque eso signifique que Celeste le clave un tacón.

También vinieron algunos guardias a preguntarme por lo que paso el día del ataque. Les narré todo tal y como pasó, omitiendo mi diálogo con Shane. Cuando me preguntaron porque estaba viva les respondí que me quede inconsciente durante la golpiza que me dieron. Eso era fácil de corroborar ya que pasé dos días así.

Lo que le sigue dando vueltas a mi cabeza es lo que me dijo Shane, de que no habían sido ellos quienes mataron a la hermana Lady Natalie. Y cada vez que pienso en ella, si pienso en esa charla, lo único que se me viene a la mente es el Rey Clarkson. La verdad es que los rebeldes no ganarían nada matando a la hermana de un miembro de la Elite, solo ganarían el odio de la población. Les serviría más secuestrarla y pedir algo a cambio. Ellos no ganarían nada haciéndolo, pero el Rey Clarkson necesita desesperadamente el apoyo de la gente y hacer que el pueblo odie a los rebeldes sería una buena forma de obtenerlo.

La verdad es que ya no sé si sorprenderme o no… tampoco es que creyera que el Rey era justo antes de entrar a la Selección pero desde que sé lo que el Rey le hace a Maxon, no me sorprendería si me dijeran que el Rey es el culpable de los abortos de la Reina Amberly. Todo parece tener tanto sentido…

- Lady América – dice Silvia entrando a la enfermería y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto al regresar a la realidad

- Solo quería informarte que mañana habrá un simulacro – me dice

- ¿Un simulacro? – pregunto

- Si, últimamente ha habido temblores en algunas zonas de Ilea. No hemos tenido muchos daños pero se ha dado la orden de que mañana se haga un simulacro en el palacio. Todos participarán menos aquellos que tengan puestos esenciales. Ya que usted está convaleciente se le permitirá quedarse en cama y un par de enfermeras se quedarán a su servicio – me dice Silvia.

- Está bien ¿algo más? – le digo, Silvia niega con la cabeza y se va.

* * *

- Al día siguiente-

- Lady América – me dice una de las enfermeras

- ¿Sí? – le digo yo todavía un poco adormilada. Deben ser alrededor de las 3.00 pm y acabo de despertar de una siesta.

- El simulacro comenzó hace unos 5 minutos. Mi compañera y yo estaremos en la sala de suministros, si necesita algo solo toque el botón y vendremos a ayudarla – me responde

Yo asiento y ella sale.

La habitación queda en silencio, comienzo a quedarme dormida nuevamente cuando siento algo, o mejor dicho alguien, acercándose a mí. Lucho con la pesadez de mis ojos y cuando por fin los abro y veo quien está frente a mí, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

- Buenas tardes Lady América – me dice el Rey Clarkson parándose frente a mi cama.

* * *

**Revivi! Reapareci! Agradezcanle a Jenny, mi querida amiga, que me hizo el favorazo de pasarmelo a la compu. Creanme la atosigue hasta q me lo paso! Ahora solo me debe los siguientes dos capis y yo estoy en veremos de terminar las practicas varios dias antes! Ademas ya tngo wifi en la casa asi que me puedo llevar el vicio hasta el cuarto! Les quiero!**


	15. Una amenaza del Rey

**No voy a subir nuevo cap a menos q me den dos reviews y le agradezcan a Jenn por hacerme el favor de pasarme esto a la compu!**

* * *

- Rey Clarkson – le respondo asintiendo con la cabeza ya que es lo único que puedo hacer estando en cama.

- Me han comentado que su recuperación es satisfactoria – me dice secamente.

- Si – le respondo – el doctor me ha dicho que puedo volver a mi habitación mañana y asistir al Report el viernes

- Respecto a eso quería hablar, Lady América. Espero no verla en el Report el viernes, ni ningún otro viernes después de ese – me dice seriamente.

- ¿Perdón? – le digo sin entender realmente lo que me ha dicho.

- Niña estúpida – me dice - ¿Qué acaso no entiende que debe irse inmediatamente?

- Pero Maxon es el único que decide quién se queda y quién se va – le digo casi mordiéndome la lengua para no responderle por lo de "niña estúpida".

- El no retendría a nadie en contra de su voluntad.

- ¿Y qué le hace creer que yo quiero irme? – le pregunto.

- Su familia – me dice el Rey mientras una sonrisa malvada cruza sus labios.

- Mi familia está en perfectas condiciones de acuerdo a sus cartas – le respondo.

- Si, pero sería una tristeza que ocurriera "algo" – me responde poniendo énfasis en lo último – algo como un ataque rebelde.

En cuanto menciona estas palabras rápidamente pienso en las palabras de Shane y en el ataque a la hermana de Natalie… Todo era cierto. Mi estomago se revuelve y siento como si un muro de ladrillos cae sobre mí al entender que es lo que está pasando: El Rey está amenazándome con mi familia.

- Veo que se ha quedado sin palabras – me dice el Rey – Bueno quizás no hubiera llegado a estos extremos su no hubiera ocasionado el desastre en el Report hace un mes al hablar sin meditar en sus palabras. Y ni hablar de ahora que es una heroína para todo el palacio. No podemos dejar que su… influencia crezca descontroladamente y menos que el tonto de mi hijo ponga la corona sobre su cabeza hueca. Así que, escoja, Lady América ¿La Selección o su familia?

Literalmente me he quedado sin palabras. Aunque estoy en la cama las piernas me tiemblan al igual que el resto del cuerpo. La cabeza está a punto de explotar al analizar tan rápido como puedo la situación: los pro, los contra, todo, pero una cosa resalta entre este mar de ideas: El Rey Clarkson es muy capaz de asesinar a mi familia.

- ¡Rey! – le digo al verlo dirigirse a la puerta. El voltea y yo le digo - ¿Cuándo me voy?

* * *

**PD: Gracias Saori-Luna y Vikihungergame1 por sus reviews!**

**PD2: No me maten please! Les prometo que America tendra un gran regreso!**


	16. Leaving

**Chicas/os... me estan decepcionando! No me dieron ningun review del capi pasado! Ni siquiera un "No me gusta"... Toy triste... bueno, pero antes de escribir este fanfic me prometi que lo iba a terminar asi no lo leyera nadie... Entiendanme... vivo de sus reviews! Bueno aki les dejo el siguiente capi para q se terminen de enojar conmigo por sacar a America de la Seleccion!**

* * *

En cuanto el Rey Clarkson y yo terminamos de hablar llamo a las enfermeras y les pido que me ayuden a bajar de la cama y ponerme una hermosa bata que mis doncellas crearon para mí. Es color azul hielo, llega hasta el suelo y está decorada con listones y cristales. Convenzo a las enfermeras para que me dejen dar un paseo sin que una de ellas me acompañe. En cuanto desaparezco de su vista apresuro mis pasos hasta llegar a mi habitación. El cuerpo me duele debido a todo el tiempo que he pasado en cama. Todo está tal y como estaba antes del ataque. Corro al baño y tomo una ducha rápida. Para cuando salgo ya hay una montaña de maletas con una nota encima. La abro y leo:

_"Lady América:_

_El simulacro terminará en dos horas. Un auto la esperará afuera del palacio para llevarla al aeropuerto. Siéntase libre de llevarse lo que desee de su habitación."_

Al final de la pagina reconozco el sello real y sé que la nota es del Rey Clarkson. Trato de organizar mi cabeza y lo primero que se me viene a la mente es que el Rey quiere comprarme dejando que me lleve lo que desee. Me dan ganas de tomar solamente las cosas que traje conmigo cuando vine e irme pero mi familia vuelve a aparecer en mi mente. Es mejor estar en paz con el Rey por un tiempo y dar la apariencia que el quiere que de. Además no sé cómo estará la situación económica de mi familia y de Kenna y muchas de estas cosas bastarían para sobrevivir varios meses comodamente.

Me ajusto la bata y comienzo a sacar los sacos con vestidos que mis doncellas han dejado en mi armario. Creo que ahora son más. Saco también los tacones y zapatillas, los pantalones que Maxon me regalo y la poca ropa que traje de casa, la guardo primero, seguida por los vestidos de día que mis doncellas crearon para mí. Entonces me doy cuenta que todavía llevo la bata puesta. Estoy a punto de sacar un par de pantalones cuando recuerdo la vez que casi me fui después del desastre del Report, mis doncellas querían que me fuera como la dama que era… que soy. Comienzo a rebuscar entre todos los sacos con vestidos de noche, de gala hasta que encuentro uno que llama mi atención: es rojo como la lava misma, es strapples con escote en forma de corazón lleno de cristales naranjas y rojos, a modo de mangas tiene varias cadenas metálicas de tono cobrizo que caen sobre mi brazo a la altura del escote que es bastante bajo haciendo que mi busto parezca mas grande, el vestido cae suavemente ajustándose a mi, ahora, mas pequeña cintura, marcando mi cadera y terminando en un baño de glitter en parte baja que llega hasta el suelo. Lo pongo aparte mientras me limpio una lagrima silenciosa, definitivamente lo que mas me va a doler dejar aquí aparte de Maxon serán mis doncellas. Desde que Marlee se fue, ellas han sido mi mayor soporte en todo esto.

Termino de guardar los demás vestidos, luego sigo con los zapatos dejando fuera unos con tonos cobrizos. En cuanto termino de empacar la ropa, me visto y me siento en el espejo y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para imitar un moño alto que Lucy me hizo aquella noche. Me pongo un par de aretes largos dorados con incrustaciones rojas, un collar largo, dorado con un dije en forma de pelota dorada y una peineta de brillantes dorados en el cabello.

Me paro frente al espejo y contemplo mi imagen: Parezco una llamarada danzante, casi parece que si alguien me tocara se quemaría, pero aun asi parezco sacada de uno de los cuadros de las paredes del palacio. La Reina Amberly misma estaría orgullosa al verme; me veo como toda una princesa. Bajo la vista por todo mi cuerpo hasta que reparo en la pulsera azul que Maxon me regalo. Me dejo caer frente a mi escritorio, tomo papel y lápiz y comienzo a escribirle. Le explico la excusa que el Rey Clarkson ha preparado: Que mi familia ha recibido amenazas pidiendo mi salida de la Selección y últimamente han sufrido un par de atentados debido a que sigo en el Palacio. Le explico que lo amo, que debí habérselo dicho antes, que lamento no haberlo hecho, que lo mas quiero es estar a su lado pero así como el debo poner a Ilea antes de muchas cosas que el quiere, yo solamente pongo una cosa delante de mi felicidad y mi amor por él, y esa cosa es mi familia. Le pido que sea feliz, sin importar el dolor que le puedo estar causando, y le digo que no será el único que sufra por esto pero que ambos aprenderemos a vivir con ello. Al final de la carta algunas palabras se ven un poco borrosas gracias a las lágrimas que comienzan a caer. La cierro y escribo una carta para Anne, Mary y Lucy agradeciéndoles por todo lo que han hecho por mí, explicándoles porque me voy y asegurándoles que más que mis doncellas, ellas siempre fueron mis amigas. Les escribo a la Reina Amberly y a Silvia agradeciéndoles por todo. Por último le escribo a Elisa pidiéndole que acepte a mis doncellas como suyas. Si piensa lo mismo que Kriss pensaba de ellas no dudo que lo hará. Necesito asegurarme que estarán en un puesto seguro, además ella necesitará resaltar más sino quiere que Celeste o Kriss se la coman viva, aparte con eso conseguirá mantener a Celeste a raya.

Escribo una nota y la anexo a la carta de la Reina pidiéndole que me permita mantener correspondencia con mis doncellas. Sé que ella lo hará. Tomo y junto las cartas y en cuanto veo la de Maxon vuelvo a llorar. No quiero irme; quiero quedarme y luchar por Maxon, hacer que vuelva a confiar en mi, demostrarle que lo amo y… y casarme con él. Pero ahora eso no es más que una ilusión. Se que el se enojara y me culpara por no creerlo capaz de tomar cuidado de mi familia pero no tentaría mi suerte, si el Rey solo me amenazara a mi no importaría, pero mi familia… Mary, Gerard, el bebe no nacido de Kenna, ninguno de ellos debe pagar por mis errores, necedades y la maldad de otros.

Me limpio la cara y abro la puerta. Localizo a uno de los guardias, quien resulta ser el oficial Matthews quien se sorprende al verme pero va a informar al Rey que estoy lista. Varios minutos después varios guardias entran con caras tristes, hacen una reverencia y comienzan a sacar mis maletas.

El oficial Matthews me ofrece su brazo y me escolta a la salida, cuando llegamos a la puerta los guardias ya están entrando y me sorprenden al ofrecerme una gran reverencia y un beso en la mano. Creo que esto era lo que el Rey llamo mi "influencia".

El oficial Matthews me escolta hasta la limusina que espera afuera del palacio, abre la puerta y me ayuda a entrar.

- Tenga – me dice extendiéndome una capa que puedo reconocer como parte del uniforme de los guardias – yo también soy de Carolina y sé que esta época es algo fría.

- Pero… - trato de reprocharle pero él no me deja – Gracias, por favor haga que estas cartas lleguen a sus destinatarios – le digo extendiéndole las cartas.

- Claro – me dice él y cuando está a punto de cerrar la puerta.

- Oficial – le digo. El abre la puerta – por favor, cuide a mis doncellas. – El asiente, toma mi mano y la besa. Cierra la puerta y el carro se pone en marcha.

* * *

**Espero que este capi tenga al menos un review pero de todos modos no voy a subir capi hasta la semana que viene... culpables: dos parciales mas yucas que buscar parqueo en el centro de la ciudad!**


	17. A little bit of music part 1

**Hola chicas! Esta idea me surgio por otra que leí en un fanfic y pase toda la mañana (siiii... no puse atención en clase de geometría y menos en práctica docente. xD) imaginando que música le pondría de soundtrack a este fanfic. Y salio esta listita... creo que con algunas de ellas se quedarán así como "¿Y porque esa?", pero me gustaría que me comentarán si alguna de ellas les gusta personalmente o que opinan de la lista. **

_**MIL GRACIAS!**_

* * *

**_The pussycat dolls - Hush hush (La canción que comenzó todo... Les explicaré después)_**

_Adele - Skyfall (Lo entenderán más adelante)_

**Adele - Set fire to the rain (Creo que encajaría en varias partes)**

_Karina - A quien (De Maxon para América, dado el último capi creo que merece mención desde ya aunque resaltará más mas adelante)_

**Amaia Montero y Jose Luis Perales - Por qué te vas (Para ambos)**

_Paty Cantú - Ellas no hicieron esta canción (Suerte que América no es como las demás)_

**_Paty Cantú - Dicen por ahí (La canción de Celeste por excelencia -.-')_**

_Colbie Caillat - Stay with me (De Maxon a América, parte en el segundo capitulo cuando Maxon la visita en su habitación, parte en las visitas en el hospital)_

**Mikaila - The Art of Letting Go (Para dentro de 2 capis (culpa de ROCIO - DANIELA , me inspiraste a hacer un capi desde Maxon POV)y para mas adelante. De America para Maxon)**

_The pussycat dolls - Don't cha (América - con la ayuda de Nicolleta - aprenderá a sacar provecho de lo que tiene)_

* * *

**Cuentenme que les parece! por cierto acepto sugerencias para la escena de Maxon esperando en el refugio durante el ataque! COMENTARIOS PORFA!**

**PD: Sorry si soné enojada por la falta de reviews, no era mi intención. No voy a matar a nadie! Aunque ganas no me faltan... hoy hice uno de los dos parcialesy si me saco 6 va a ser milagro... literalmente hablando!**


	18. Running after her

**Here we go again! Escuchando a:**

**Simple Plan - Your love is a Lie. **Nickelback - I'd come for you***************** My Chemical Romance - Teenagers ********* Coldplay - Viva la Vida  
**

**The Fray - How to save a life*****Green Day - Wake me up when September ends*** Simple Plan - This song saved my life  
**

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

**(N/A: Durante el simulacro)** Llevo más de una hora yendo de arriba para abajo supervisando el simulacro. Mi padre y mi madre están sentados bajo una carpa leyendo varios documentos. Yo estoy a cargo de coordinar a los oficiales que llevan cuenta del personal del palacio, debemos asegurarnos que nadie falte, así que repasamos una y otra vez las listas mientras organizamos pequeños grupos. Por supuesto, no todos están aquí, algunos no han abandonado sus puestos de trabajo al igual que América no puede dejar el hospital aunque es probable que por fin pase a su habitación hoy.

No puede dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera ofrecido o si los rebeldes hubieran pensado que matarla era un mejor mensaje. Me siento tan impotente al pensar en el tiempo en el que yo estaba seguro en el refugio mientras ella recibía una paliza de parte de los rebeldes... todo por defender a quienes son importantes para ella. Estoy seguro de que haría lo que fuera por su familia, creo que con el sólo hecho de venir a la Selección para que su familia estuviera segura y tuviera que comer dice mucho de ella. Aun recuerdo cuando la conocí y me dijo que estaba aquí por la comida. Cuantas cosas han cambiado... me gustaría saber que soy parte de esas personas importantes para ella por las cuales haría cualquier cosa.

Me acerco a mi padre y le informo que el simulacro puede darse por terminado y se hará un informe acerca de la organización. Él asiente y mantiene la vista fija en los documentos en su mano aunque veo que vuelve a ver su reloj.

- Dentro de una media hora podremos volver al palacio. Unos arquitectos están revisándolo para asegurarse que no haya ningún problema estructural - me dice mi padre.

Yo solo asiento y me retiro. Me acerco a Lyla y a Marco, quienes prácticamente viven a la par de la cama de América en la enfermería. Hablamos un buen rato hasta que veo que uno de los jefes de los guardias se acerca a mi madre y le da una carta. No le doy importancia hasta que veo que también le da una a Elise y otra a las doncellas de América. Por último se acerca a mí y me da una carta. Él guardia hace una pequeña reverencia y se va aunque veo que tiene los ojos un poco rojos al igual que otros guardias que están entrando a los jardines. Por fin veo fijamente la carta que tengo en la mano y veo la letra que en estos meses he aprendido a reconocer como si fuera mía: La letra de América...

(Varios minutos después)

No sé ni en qué momento me levanté pero lo único que sé es que estoy corriendo rumbo a la enfermería esperando que esta sea una broma de mal gusto. Cuando llego a la enfermería, las enfermeras de turno se asustan al verme y me dicen que América salió a dar un paseo hace rato y aun no ha regresado y que tienen a varios guardias buscándola. No soy capaz de decirles nada y corro hacia la habitación de América, aunque mi corazón está a punto de explotar y no sé si es porque estoy corriendo o por la esperanza que se me escapa.

En cuanto llego a su habitación abro las puertas de par en par y veo lo que no quería creer: El armario está abierto de par en par sin nada dentro, las puertas del balcón cerradas, su escritorio limpio a excepción de por unas gotas de agua que supongo que son sus lágrimas. Me dejo caer en el suelo y vuelvo a abrir la carta y a leerla: Me dice todo lo que le ha pasado a su familia últimamente. ¿Cómo es que no supe de esto antes? Me dice de las exigencias de los rebeldes y que por eso se va... y después me escribe las palabras que siempre quise escuchar salir de sus labios... que me ama... me ama y si pudiera se quedaría conmigo pero sólo hay una cosa que pone encima de su felicidad y esa es su familia, y para el caso, su felicidad soy yo como ella es la mía. Por último me pide que sea feliz y con mano temblorosa y varias lágrimas se despide.

Siento mis mejías un poco húmedas y en ese momento pienso que todavía hay una solución. Corro por los pasillos hasta dar con el guardia que me dio la carta.

- Oficial - le grito, no dejo que me conteste y le pregunto - ¿Hace cuanto se fue Lady América?

- Estará por llegar al aeropuerto - me responde - Puedo preguntar si su vuelo ya salió

- Hágalo, y si no ha salido díganles que ordeno que no lo dejen despegar. - le digo al guardia, el asiente con la cabeza y corre a una oficina. Creo que no tarda ni dos minutos en regresar pero para mí parecen siglos. Al fin regresa y con cara pesarosa me dice

- El avión de Lady América despegó hace 20 minutos. Aterrizará en Carolina en unas horas y ya hay varios guardias esperándola para escoltarla a su casa.

Le agradezco, no sé cómo pero llego hasta mi habitación, me tiro a mi cama y me dejo llevar... de todos modos la única razón por la cual seguía optimista acerca de la Selección está en un avión dejándome sólo un "_Te Amo_"

* * *

**Me salio más largo de lo que creía. Q opinan? **


	19. Getting into routine

_**LEAN LA NOTA!**_**ES URGENTE!**

**1. Se me olvido hacerlo en el capi pasado, pero iba dedicado a ROCIO DANIELA (Culpable de q me inspirara a escribir un Maxon POV) y SAORI-LUNA (por todo su apoyo en reviews)**

**2. Si, ya se que me tarde en subirlo pero tuve una expo y un parcial esta semana así que estuve triocupada, ni hablar del trabajo q estoy triatrasada (Tenia fecha de entrega el 21/10/13 y si lo entrego el 23/10/13, lo abre hecho mas rápido de lo que Usain Bolt corre aunque estuviera atrasada) además escribi un Maxon POV, que se suponia que no iba a escribir!  
**

**3. IMPORTANTE! A partir de aquí voy a dejar mi imaginación más suelta, y le voy a comenzar a hacer mas honor a mi sobrenombre de"Reina de los Finales Inesperados", asi que es muy probable que me desvie de la historia (obvio seguira siendo acerca de la Selección y el proceso y todo esto, tal como hasta ahora) que uds han de imaginar... basteme decir que Nicolleta se volvera mas protagonica, América tendra un pequeño cambio de imagen y terminara regresando al palacio de manera inesperada. Si lo que uds buscan es una historia tal como nuestra queridisima KIERA CASS la escribiria (o siguiendo esa linea) les aconsejo que bajen sus estandares o de plano dejen de leerla. De aquí en adelante mi imaginación toma el control... bueno, sólo la dejaré en libertad condicional  
**

**4. Pero no menos importante. LES AMO! Gracias por su apoyo. Mas agradecimientos al final...**

* * *

**(2 semanas después de dejar el palacio) (N/A: Ha pasado un mes 25 días desde el desastre del Report... es jueves)**

Poco a poco voy disminuyendo el paso hasta que me detengo totalmente. Me apoyo en mis rodillas y comienzo a llenar mis pulmones con aire. El sol apenas comienza a despuntar así que trotando despacio comienzo a dirigirme a casa.

Apenas puedo creer que ya tengo dos semanas fuera del palacio. Recuerdo el día que llegue a Carolina, ya era noche cuando aterrice. Fui escoltada por varios carros a casa. Mi madre casi le da un infarto al verme en la puerta, fue una suerte que May y Gerard ya estuvieran dormidos, así que sólo tuve que dar explicaciones a mis padres. Les di la versión oficial levemente modificada, diciéndoles que las amenazas fueron enviadas a palacio en lugar de la casa. Mi madre solo me abrazo y papá no sabía que decir. Les dije que fue mi decisión, que no se sintieran culpables... que yo hallaría mi felicidad fuera de palacio. No lloré... ni enfrente de ellos ni enfrente de May y Gerard cuando los vi en la mañana. Sollozaba cuando estaba sola en mi habitación pero entonces recordaba que no me fui de la selección por ser inapropiada o porque Maxon no me amara, sino porque el Rey me temía, o más bien temía de mi influencia.

Ya le he enviado una carta a Nicolleta explicándole todo, de seguro ha de querer arrancarme la cabeza por lo que hice después de todo nuestro esfuerzo; pero aun no he recibido respuesta. En el Report de la semana pasada se anuncio mi salida y dieron la misma versión oficial que todos conocen. Todos en Carolina se sorprendieron al verme pero ahora me tratan como si nunca me hubiera ido incluida la familia de Aspen. Él está sirviendo en el extranjero como guardaespaldas de un embajador. Me alegre mucho al oírlo, después de nuestra discusión cuando casi dejo el palacio hace un mes no volvimos a hablar pero me dejo una carta deseándome lo mejor y prometiéndome buscar alguien que sintiera por el lo que yo sentía por Maxon. En serio me alegro por él.

Aparte de esto, he tenido que tomar cursos de enseñanza, ahora soy una Tres así que soy una maestra y quiero enseñar música. He vendido un par de vestidos para conseguir el dinero para pagar los cursos, lo bueno es que como ya tengo mi especialidad no necesitaré más que una semana más de clases para poder comenzar a trabajar. El problema es que no muchas escuelas tienen clases de música pero May me ha sugerido que ofrezca mis servicios como tutora privada.

Aparte de eso no hay nada más. Mi familia tiene suficiente dinero como pasar varios inviernos sin problemas y aún sobra para comprar una cuna nueva para el bebé de Kenna y ropa nueva para May y Gerard, al menos para que dejen la ropa heredada por un tiempo. Gracias a mi recién adquirida popularidad mi familia tiene más trabajo. A mí lo único que me queda son las mañanas cuando salgo a correr y ejercitarme, es el único momento en el que desato mi frustración haciendo que mis piernas desfallezcan del cansancio y que mis pulmones estén a punto de estallar. Es el único momento donde no soy América la hermana ni América la hija o América la ex de Maxon, no, aquí sólo doy una chica que tomó una decisión y está aprendiendo a vivir con las consecuencias.

Por fin llego a mi casa, entró sin hacer ruido y preparo el desayuno, lo dejo en la mesa y voy a levantar al resto de mí familia. Al poco rato estamos sentados desayunando juntos cuando la puerta suena. May se levanta y corre a ver quién es. A los pocos minutos regresa gritando:

- América, tienes cartas.

* * *

**Se que es corto pero peor es nada. Gracias por su apoyo. Les quiero. Tal ves suba un capi de aquí al miércoles que viene, sino hasta el sábado. **

**PD. Lis3011 si estoy en la Universidad, ni me lo recuerdes que me dan ganas de asesinar a mis Lic. Y tú?**

**Lo escribi mientras escuchaba: Ellie Goulding - Lights *** Lana del Rey - Young and beautiful *** Lenka - Like a song *** P!nk - Just give me a reason *******Lenka - You will be mine *** Christina Aguilera - We remain (Amo esta canción}**

**Que les parece el final de Aspen? Y la música que yo escucho? Review please! **


	20. My first letters

**Capitulo corto chicas, que mi inspiración ha huido de mi... ¡Que trauma!**

* * *

Tomo las cartas de las manos de May y las leo mientras desayuno. La primera es de Elise. Me dice que está bien y que ha tomado a mis tres doncellas como suyas. Ahora tiene seis doncellas al igual que Kriss y Celeste, supongo que Elise no quiso dejar a sus doncellas por las mías, pero me alegro que no tengan que regresar a trabajar a la cocina o los establos. Elise me dice que está contenta por mi confianza y que le encantaría seguir en contacto. Hago la nota mental de escribirle y agradecerle por lo que está haciendo.

La siguiente carta viene también del palacio pero en un sobre más grande. Lo abro y encuentro tres sobres pequeños dentro. El primero es de la Reina Amberly, me dice que aunque entiende mi decisión no puede dejar de sentirse triste, me dice que le hubiera encantado tenerme como hija y que está segura de que hubiera sido perfecta para Maxon. No puedo evitar retener un pequeño suspiro al leerla, tragándolo para que mi familia no vea mi dolor. Me parece que mañana correré una hora más. Al final me dice que adjunta una carta de mis doncellas y que mediante ella puede enviarles cartas a mis doncellas. Doblo apresuradamente la carta y saco otra en la que veo que dice "De: Anne, Mary y Lucy". Abro el sobre apresuradamente y comienzo a leer. Puedo decir que Anne ha escrito la carta ya que después de los debidos saludos comienza a reclamarme por haberlas dejado sin mediar palabra. Me agradece por la carta que les deje y me dice que ha sido el único consuelo de Mary y Lucy. Me agradece por haberme esforzado por asegurarles una posición como damas de lady Elise, me dice que es buena y sencilla, aunque no tiene mi vivacidad. Suelto una risa, solo Anne puede llamar vivacidad a mi temperamento. Hago la nota mental de escribirles y contarles lo poco que he hecho, como por ejemplo que la semana que viene termino mis clases.

Abro el último sobre y encuentro una carta de Lyla. Me dice que tanto Marco como ella han llorado mi partida y que me extrañan demasiado. Me dice que el palacio no es lo mismo sin mí y que aunque Kriss es muy amable con ella solo le parece que trata de copiar todo lo que yo hacía ya que ha solicitado recibir clases de música, la verdad, no me extraña. Me ordena - sí, me ordena - que le responda tan rápidamente como pueda y le envíe una foto para que Marco siempre me recuerde.

Hago un pequeño resumen y le comento a mi familia todo lo que me han escrito, luego subo a mi habitación y me cambio para ir al mercado con May y luego ir a casa de Kenna, quien dará a luz dentro de un par de semanas más.

May y yo salimos a caminando para el mercado, discretamente dejo que May vaya un par de pasos más adelante mío para que así pueda dar un par de monedas a todos los Ochos que encuentro en el camino, sobre todo a los niños pequeños. Por fin llegamos al mercado y May inmediatamente corre a un pequeño puesto con listones y encajes. La dejo curiosear un rato mientras yo comienzo las compras.

- Un hermoso día - dice una voz que se me hace lejanamente familiar. Me doy la vuelta y tengo que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantener mi sonrisa al ver quien me habla...

- Hola - digo simplemente. Shane me regresa la sonrisa y automáticamente comenzamos a caminar.

- No planeo robarle demasiado tiempo Princesa - me dice

- Si viene a renovar su "invitación" siempre la declinaré, si ha visto el Report entenderá que lo único que deseo es que mi familia este a salvo, aunque la amenaza viene de la misma persona que le hizo tanto daño a Lady Natalie, si me entiende. - veo que Shane asiente entendiendo que me refiero al Rey - Entonces entenderá que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar todo por la seguridad y felicidad de mi familia, y aceptar su "invitación" sólo me crearía problemas.

- Entiendo. No perdía nada intentando Princesa - me dice

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me sigue llamando Princesa? - le digo

- Puede preguntarlo, pero es preferible que lo ignore - me dice - Creo que será mejor que me vaya pero recuerde que tiene nuestro apoyo para todo lo que necesite, sobre todo si tiene que ver con el bienestar de Ilea.

Después de eso Shane se va tan sigilosamente como llego. Compongo mi mejor sonrisa y me acerco a May que no tiene ni idea de que ha pasado y juntas nos dirigimos a casa de Kenna.

* * *

**Lo iba a hacer mas largo pero si lo hacia mas largo no lo subia hasta el domingo... Chic s, mi tutor es un esclavista! Ya solo me faltaban 8 practicas y me metio 5 mas asi que la semana que viene olvidense de mi! Lo siento! Estoy abierta a contestar preguntas acerca de la historia y cualquier otra cosa! **

**SUS REVIEWS SON MI SALARIO! XD**


End file.
